LB Beauty and the Beast CN
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: Set in France, a young girl takes the place of her father who by a unlucky chance was taken prisoner by a Beast in a castle in the woods near their village. What she doesn't know however is that this 'Beast' is actually a young Prince placed under a spell by an Enchantress which can only be broken if he could find love and gain love her love in return. (Set on 1991 B&B)
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time in the far-away land of Paris, a young prince and his family lived in a shining castle that was set in the middle of a forest near a small village._

 _And although the Prince could have everything he ever wanted, he was unhappy, for his parents forbid him from stepping one foot outside the palace walls._

 _This rule became more enforced when the queen died of an illness one night, turning the king into a cold, cruel and unkind man thinking if he couldn't have his love then there should be none for anyone else who lived in his castle._

 _Sadly over time, the Prince picked up some of these lessons from his father, until he became almost just like him._

 _When the Prince was a teenager, the king died as well, making the Prince loose more happiness, which his servants tried to replace with big parties held in the castle._

 _Then one winter's night, during one of these parties, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold._

 _Seeing as roses were his mother's favourite flower the Prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away._

 _But she told him that he had to let go of his past to have a future worth having, and to not to judge things by appearances._

 _But when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful Enchantress who said:_

 ** _'You have been deceived by your own cold heart. A curse upon your house and all within it. Until you have found one to love you as you are, you shall remain forever a beast.'_**

 _Ashamed by this curse the Prince caused his friends to be under, he hid himself away with a mirror the Enchantress gave him as his only window to the outside world._

 _And the rose she had given him, a red one with unusual black spots upon its petals, truly a magical one which will stay in bloom five years._

 _If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken._

 _As the years passed he fell into despair, for who could ever learn to love a beast?_

* * *

 **AN: You remember my story** 'Adrien' **? Well this is hopefully going to be like that - a Miraculous Ladybug form of a Disney movie  
**

 **Note - This will be set on the 1991 Beauty and the Beast, not the 2017 one.**

 **Also I would like to thank my sister** _Kempogirl_ **and** _.noir_ **For their help in this** _  
_

 **(Such as, suggesting that Marinette will be a designer not a book worm, and who will play who in the castle)**

 **Hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 1

A few years have passed since the castles last party, because of this a few people have forgotten about there being such a place like that in the forest next to their village, but they didn't mind and just went one with their days as usual.

One such person was the bakers daughter, Marinette Dupan-Cheng.

"Goodbye papa, good luck with selling bread today," she said as she set off for the fabric shop for new materials for her fashion designs.

 _'_ _Little town, such a quiet village_

 _Every day, like the one before_

 _Little town, full of little people_

 _Waking up to say..._

 _-.-_

 **Bonjour**

 **Bonjour**

 **Bonjour**

 **Bonjour**

 **Bonjour**

 **-.-**

Looking back smiling she sang

-.-

 _'_ _There goes the baker with his tray like always_

 _The same old bread and rolls to sell_

 _Every morning just the same_

 _Since the morning that we came_

 _To this poor provincial town..._

 _-.-_

"Morning Marinette," a random but friendly man said smiling.

"Morning Mousier," she said coming over to talk to the old Chinese man in the red shirt.

"And where may you be going today?"

"The fabric store," Marinette said blushing a little "I've run out of material again."

"Well with such a creative brain like yours I'm not at all surprised," he said giving her a small smirk and some extra coins to help her get the things she needs, insisting that she take them.

"Thank you, have a good day Sir," Marinette said before carrying on.

-.-

 ** _'_** ** _Look there she goes that girl is strange no question_**

 ** _Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_**

 ** __** ** _Never part of any crowd_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause her head's up on some cloud_**

 ** _No denying she's a funny girl that Marinette...'_**

 _-.-_

 ** _'_** ** _Bonjour, good day, how is your family?'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Bonjour, good day, how is your wife?'_**

 ** _'_** ** _I need six eggs'_**

 ** _'_** ** _That's too expensive!'_**

 ** _-.-_**

 _'_ _There must be more than this provincial life!'_

 _-.-_

Soon Marinette reached the fabric shop and was kindly welcomed by the shop keeper.

"Ah, Marinette," he said smiling.

"Good morning, I'm making myself a new outfit and need some new fabric for it," she said smiling looking around. She loved it here.

"Finished with the bolts of fabric I cave you the other day?" he asked surprised, and just clad at the same time, because of this, Marinette was his best customer.

"Well they were only half the normal amount of fabric on them weren't there?" Marinette asked coming to the counter her arms full of new bolts of fabric along with some buttons, sequins, tread, and fabric glue.

Smiling and shaking his head a bit the shop keeper rang up the price and kindly placed everything into a bag for her.

"Thank you sir, I'll try and make it last longer this time..." Marinette said as she left the shop, passing a few teenager boys who had been watching her.

-.-

 ** _'_** ** _Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar_**

 ** _I wonder if she's feeling well_**

 ** _With a dreamy far off look_**

 ** _And her nose stuck in a patterns book_**

 ** _What a puzzle to the rest of us_**

 ** _Is Marinette'_**

 ** _-.-_**

Marinette had taken a pause at the fountain and was looking trough one of her new pattern books, showing a few sheep who were passing by.

-.-

 _'_ _Oh... Isn't this amazing?_

 _It's my favorite part because you see..._

 _Here's when I will bring everything together_

 _I only hope I have enough tread, fabric an' leather'_

 _-.-_

Soon Marinette had packed up and continued on her way home, passing a shop on where a man was holding up a mirror for a woman who was trying on a new hat.

-.-

 **'** **Now it's a wonder why her name mean's *One who rises***

 **'** **Cause she's never the first one awake**

And beneath that fair facade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very different from the rest of us

-.-

 **She's nothing like the rest of us**

 **Yes, different from the rest of us**

 **is Marinette'**

 **-.-**

Up above a flock of geese were flying past without a care in the world... until one gets shot with an arrow and falls to the ground, scaring the others away.

On the ground, a thin boy wearing a green shirt and had black framed glasses held out a bag to catch the goose, but just missed it.

Quickly he picked it up and stuffed it inside the bag before returning to the person who shot the arrow.

"Wow you didn't miss a shot Kim, you're the best hunter in the whole of Paris."

"I know," Kim, a tall, strong, late teen – young adult said grinning as he put his bow over his shoulders, and the arrow back in the quiver, before walking towards the square, leaving Max to carry the 'Hunting Bags'.

"No animal alive can stand against you," Max said "And no girl for that matter."

"It's true Max," Kim said placing an arm on his friends shoulder "And at the moment I've got my eyes set on that one."

"You mean the bakers daughter?" Max asked slightly surprised.

"She's the one," Kim said nodding "The one I will someday marry."

"But she's..."

"The most beautiful girl in town," Kim said not listening.

"I know but..."

"That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well of course but have you seen her dad?" Max said but gave up as Kim started singing to himself.

-.-

 _'_ _Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_

 _I said she's gorgeous, and I fell_

 _Here in town there's only she_

 _Who's as beautiful as me_

 _So I'm making plans to woo and get Marinette to marry me._

 _-.-_

On his way to get to Marinette, Kim and Max pass a water pump that was being used by three girls, on in a yellow dress, one in an orange dress, and one in a purple and light blue dress.

-.-

 ** _'_** ** _Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?_**

 ** _Monsieur K-im oh he's so cute_**

 ** _Be still my heart_**

 ** _I'm hardly breathing_**

 ** _He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome prince!'_**

 ** _-.-_**

To the side another girl with short spiky pink hair, who was doing chores for her mother, rolled her eyes and pretended to be sick as she heard these girls, Chloe, Lila and Sabrina fawn over the loser like Kim.

Max who caught some of their cheers for his friend rolled his eyes too.

-.-

 ** _Bonjour_**

 ** _Good day_**

 ** _You call this bacon?_**

 ** _What lovely grapes_**

 ** _Some cheese_**

 ** _Ten yards_**

 _-.-_

 _Excuse me_

 _-.-_

 ** _I'll get the knife_**

 _-.-_

 _Please let me through_

 **-.-**

 ** _This milk, it's stale_**

 ** _Those fish, they smell_**

 ** _Madame's mistaken_**

-.-

 _There must be more than this_ _provincial_ _life..._

 _-.-_

 _Just watch I'm going to make that girl my wife!_

-.-

 _'_ _Look there she goes that girl is strange but special_

 _A most peculiar mademoiselle_

 _It's a pity and a sin_

 _She doesn't quite fit in_

 _Oh she really is a funny girl_

 _A beauty but a funny girl_

 _She really is a funny girl..._

 _That Marinette..._

 **** ** _-.-_**

 ** _Bonjour_**

 ** _Bonjour_**

 **Bonjour**

 **Bonjour**

 **Bonjour**

-.-

After climbing over the last few houses to get through the crowd, Kim landed just before Marinette as she left the marketplace.

"Hello Marinette," Kim said smiling.

"Bonjour Kim," Marinette said kindly sighing when Kim took her bag of materials.

"Kim, can I have my shopping back please?" Marinette asked reaching for it, but he kept it away from her.

"How the hell can you think about making something from all of this? It's just fabric! And how can you understand these instructions?" Kim said looking inside the bag, and looking at a pattern and all the numbers and coded directions.

"Well some people have bigger brains than you and can understand them and can make things out of materials like this." Marinette said finally managing to grab the bag of shopping back.

"Marinette, it's about time you got your head out of those books, come out of your 'workroom' and paid attention to more important things. Like me." Kim said striking a pose which Marinette just rolled her eyes as she checked everything was still there and was still all alright.

Off to the side the three girls from before were watching Kim with dreamy looks on their faces and together gave a big sigh.

"The whole town's talking about it," Kim carried on "It's not right for someone who looks as lovely as you to stay inside all the time."

"Well is that not what I have to do when I become someone's wife?" Marinette muttered to herself.

"Hey I got an idea, why don't you come over to the tavern and take a look at some of my trophies." Kim said placing an arm around her and guiding her in that direction.

"Maybe some other time," Marinette said truing to be polite but was close to snapping.

"What's wrong with her?" Chloe asked her friends.

"She's crazy," Lila answered.

"He's gorges." Sabrina said.

Alix who was off to the side sweeping the dust out of her father's watch shop just rolled her eyes again and went back inside.

"Please Kim, I can't," Marinette said getting free "I have to get back home and help my father. Goodbye."

And with that Marinette left at a fast pace to get back to the bakery.


	3. Chapter 2

Finally back in the safety of her home, Marinette sighed and put her shopping in her room before coming to help her father.

"Hello Papa," she said kindly taking over the till for him.

"Hello dear," Tom said as he went to check on the pies he was making "So did you have a nice time in town today?"

"I got all the things I was looking for," Marinette said smiling then "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter odd?" Tom asked looking over to her from the ovens in his frilly pink apron with matching oven gloves "Huh, where'd you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know," Marinette said after giggling a little remembering when she gave him that outfit a few years ago "I'm just not really sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"How about that Kim?" Tom asked testing the begets "He's someone you can to talk to."

"I know Papa, but he never listens to me, and when he does it's like I'm talking to a brick wall because he doesn't understand what I'm saying. Oh Papa he's not for me."

"Well good thing I'm not ready to give you up yet then isn't it?" Tom said coming back over to Marinette and handing her some cookies.

Smiling she accepted them and gave him a hug.

As they parted a boy came in with an order from the other side of the forest.

"But why not get this from your own bakery?" Tom asked reading the list.

"Lord and Lady Stone heard about how wonderful your bread and stuff is and wants to try it for himself by having it at his big party tomorrow." the boy said smiling.

"Tomorrow!" Marinette asked dropping her tray of cookies on the floor.

The boy nodded, gave the address and left.

"Papa, how can you possibly think you can get all this done by tomorrow?" Marinette asked looking at the list.

"By closing the bakery for the rest of the day, and getting my most favorite daughter to help me make them," Tom said calmly going over to the sign and turning it to 'closed'.

"But Papa, I can't cook or work in a kitchen with lots of hot things all over the place, I'm clumsy remember?" Marinette said.

"Well, then you can prepare the ingredients and hand them to me when I need them," Tom said smiling.

* * *

Late that afternoon Marinette helped her father hitch up their horse Pepper to the cart and load it with all the food that they had just made.

"Bye bye Papa, good luck!" Marinette called as he left.

"Goodbye Marinette, and take cake when I'm gone!" Tom said smiling.

Though fields and over a river, Tom, Pepper and the baked goods rode before heading into the forest as the sun was starting to set.

"We should be there by now," Tom said to himself as he held out a map using the lantern attached to the cart to read it. "Unless we missed a turn... Wait a second," he said seeing an old and beaten up signpost ahead of them which didn't really help because the words had been lost.

Before them there were two paths.

The one on the left's trees had all their leaves and there was no mist to block their view or rocks that needed to be avoided, and beams of moonlight were able to get in through the leaves every few paces.

The one on the right's trees were bare, it was dark a slight mist was there and it was stony.

Knowing the one she would prefer Pepper started to turn to the left, but Tom pulled on the reigns and said that 'It was a short cut'.

Not believing him, but having no choice, Pepper turned to the right, getting ready to run if need be.

"We'll be there in no time," Tom said more to motivate himself than Pepper.

They hadn't been going down that path for even two minutes however when the howling of wolves could be heard.

"This can't be right!" Tom said looking at the map again and looking around "Where have you taken us Pepper?"

But Pepper, despite being a horse and therefore unable to answer anyway, was too scared to answer, or point out it was his plan to go this way.

"We better turn around." Tom said pulling on the reigns and trying to stay calm.

Just then more howls were heard and Pepper got more scared.

"Whoa. Whoa, girl. Whoa Pepper." Tom said trying to calm her down, not paying attention to where the cart was going meaning it bumped into a tree awakening a family of bats scaring Pepper even more and making her run down the path coming to the edge of a cliff just stopping in time.

"Back up, back up, back up. Steady!"

After they were out of that, the wolves were heard again.

Having enough, Pepper threw Tom off her back and started heading for home where she knew it was safe.

Slowly Tom got up and looked around.

"Pepper?" he asked nervously. He was about to look for her when growls and shadows of wolves could be seen.

As fast as he could, Tom continued running into the woods until he came to the gates of some kind of castle.

"Help! Is someone there?" Tom called out shaking the gate "Help!"

Soon they opened and he slipped inside and closed them just before the wolves could get him.

His heart rate slowly returning back to normal, Tom looked around to see where he was, never knowing of this place's existence for as long as he had lied in the village.

At that moment it started to rain.

Choosing shelter and possibly warmth over cold and wolves, Tom headed for the door and knocked, surprised to see it was unlocked.

"Hello? Hello...?" he asked stepping inside and closing the door.

"Poor fellow must have lost his way in the woods." a voice said.

"Shh... Be quiet, maybe he'll go away." a second voice answered.

"Is someone there?" Tom called out.

On a table a green clock with a pattern of a tortoise shell whispered to a black three armed candlestick "Not a word Plagg, not one word..."

Confused, not seeing anyone, Tom looked around. Only seeing an odd looking clock and candelabra, he looked around some more and stated why he was there.

"I don't mean to intrude... but I've lost my horse, and I need a place to stay for the night."

"Oh, Wayzz, have a heart," Plagg said to the clock who tried to hush him again by covering his big mouth, but Plagg just placed a candle under it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Of course monsieur you are welcome here," Plagg said loudly.

"Who said that?" Tom asked picking up the candlestick for more light.

"Over here!" Plagg said who did not really liked being handled like this.

"Where?" Tom asked then felt something tap his head, making him look up into the candle's... face?

"Hello."

Surprised, Tom let go dropping it and making the candles go out only for them to by their own light themselves again.

"Incredible..." Tom says to himself watching as the clock too came down and started talking.

"Well now you've done it Plagg," Wayzz said coming over to the both of them. "Splendid. Just peachy. Agh!" he yelled as Tom picked him up to try and work out how this was possible – living, moving, and talking objects.

"Stop that! Put me down. Stop that I say!" Wayzz said laughing as Tom fiddled with his feet, making Plagg laugh as well seeing Wayzz like this.

After deducting that it wasn't the 'feet', or the wind up key, that made this clock 'tick' Tom opened the glass door to see if he could see pass the pendulum.

"Sir close that at once. Do you mind?" Wayzz said shutting it himself nearly catching Tom's finger.

"I beg your pardon," Tom said "It's just I've never seen... ah, ah, ahcoo!" he said sneezing right into Wayzz's face.

"Oh you are soaked to the bone, monsieur," Plagg said looking around and seeing the lounge door open "Come warm yourself by the fire."

"Thank you," Tom said wiping his nose on his handkerchief and putting Wayzz down.

"No. No, no!" Wayzz said "You know what the Master will say if he finds him here. I demand that you stop right there." he said pulling on Tom's cloak but falling down a few steps making him let go.

Looking up Wayzz gasped "Oh no, no. Not the Master's chair..." he said seeing Tom sit in it a smirking Plagg next to it.

At that point a stripy barking footstool came running over to introduce herself to this stranger.

"I am not seeing this. I am not seeing this!" Wayzz said covering his eyes.

"Well hello there, girl," Tom said believing with colours like that that was what it was.

After yapping happily, the footstool got into position to do her 'job'.

"What service," Tom said as a coat rack that was wearing a red baseball cap on its head placed a blanket over him, bowed and left.

"Alright!" Wayzz said trying to get attention "This has gone far enough. I'm in charge here..."

Just then a kitchen trolley zoomed in , running over Wayzz and making him shut up.

"How would you like a nice spot of tea sir? It will warm you up in no time," the orange with black and white patterned base said a tea cup which looked to be from the same 'set' seeing as it was orange, black and white too and a purple sugar bowel beside her.

"No! No tea! No tea!" Wayzz said picking himself up.

"Thank you," Tom said letting the teapot pour him some and asked the sugar bowl for two spoonfuls of sugar.

Carefully, Tom lifted the teacup up to his lips.

"Haha, his moustache tickled Alya!" the teacup said laughing and surprising Tom.

"Oh, hello," he said smiling, jumping when the door burst open and the force of the wind made the fire go out leaving only embers.

Quickly the teacup and the sugar bowl went to hide behind Alya, who looked afraid, as did Plagg and Wayzz.

"Uh oh..." the teacup said quietly.

Tom shivered but wasn't sure if that was because he was cold or if he was scared.

Soon a large dark inhuman like shadow came into the room making it even darker.

At the door a large half human, half black cat came into the room on all fours his tail twitching in frustration.

"There's a stranger here..." he said in a hissing voice.

"Master, allow me to explain," Plagg said quickly "The man was lost in the woods and it was raining and cold and we could hear wolves..."

"QUIET!" the Master yelled shutting Plagg up and his candles to go out.

"Master," Wayzz said coming out from hiding under a rug "I'd like to take this moment to say... I was against this from the start," he said just as fast as Plagg did "It was all Plagg's fault, I tried to stop him, but would he listen to me no he...?"

"I SAID QUIET!"

Scared Wayzz went back to hiding under the rug.

Nervously Tom looked around the side of the chair but couldn't see anything, gulping he looked to the other side and there, before him was what can only be called a beast.

"Who are you?" the Beast asked firmly "What are you doing here?"

"I... I was lost in the woods..." Tom said nervously getting out of the chair staring at him.

"You're not welcome here!"

"I... I'm sorry..."

"What are you staring at?!"

"Noth... Nothing,"

"So, you've come to stare at the Beast have you?" he asked snarling.

"Please I didn't mean any harm, I just needed a place to stay..." Tom said begging.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" the Beast said grabbing the man and taking him away.

"No! No please! No! NO!"

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this is so long, it wasn't meant to be, but I didn't know where to cut it.**


	4. Chapter 3

The next day in the village, Kim and Max, the former all suited up in his best red jacket and black boots, look through the trees towards Marinette's house.

"Aw man, Marinette's going to get the surprise of her life, right Kim?" Max asked grinning.

"Yep. This is her lucky day," Kim agreed, letting go of the branch making it swing back into Max's face.

"I'd like to thank you all to coming to my wedding," Kim said to the villagers, which included a small band and caterers "But first I better go in there and propose to the girl." he said grinning this comment getting bawls of laughter from the men and tears of sadness from three particular girls.

Alix meanwhile said nothing, but her fists tightened a little.

"And you Max, when Marinette and I come out that door..." Kim began.

"I know, I know! I strike up the band!" he said telling them to start but was stopped by Kim.

"Not yet!" he said.

"Sorry."

o0o

Inside the house, Marinette was working on her latest creation for herself, a hooded travelling cloak – with pockets.

She had just finished and was about to try it on in front the mirror when there came a knock at the door.

After carefully hanging her cloak up so it didn't get damaged, Marinette went to the door and looked through the eye-hole to see who it was, groaning to herself when she saw it was Kim.

But having been taught it was rude to ignore guests – even if you didn't want them, she let him in.

"Kim, what a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it though?" he asked letting himself come in to more of the house. "I'm just full of surprises. You know Marinette, there isn't a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." he said seeing a mirror and checking he looked handsome enough.

This gesture making Marinette roll her eyes as she packed up her sewing things.

"This is the day your dreams come true." Kim finished.

"And what do you know about my dreams Kim, unless you've stolen my diary" Marinette said putting the box away.

"Plenty. Here. Picture this." Kim said as he sat down rudely placing his muddy boots on top of Marinette's patterns and kicking his boots off. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet," he listed making Marinette gag a little at his last comment "While the little one play on the floor with the dogs, of course we'll have six or seven?"

"Dogs?" Marinette asked after recovering managing to snatch her patterns away from him.

"No Marinette," Kim said laughing "Strapping boys like me."

"Well to be honest I've always only wanted three children and hoped at least one of them was a girl," Marinette said wiping the mud off her patterns and putting them away "And I've never been a fan of dogs."

But it seemed that Kim didn't listen as he just carried on with his speech.

"And you know who that little wife would be?" he asked coming up behind her.

"Let me think..." Marinette said looking for a way out of this, spotting the front door.

"You Marinette," Kim said spinning her around.

"Kim, I'm... Speechless, I don't know what to say," she said slowly making her way to the door.

"Say you'll marry me," Kim said grinning.

"I'm really sorry Kim, but... but..." Marinette said feeling for the door handle finding it "I just don't deserve you!" she said opening it, slipping under his arm and waving him out along with his boots to the sound of music and cheering.

However when everyone saw it was only Kim, and he had fallen into a mud puddle the music and the cheers died down, wondering what happened.

"So... How'd it go?" Max asked, when Kim got out of the mud.

"I'll have Marinette for my wife. Make no mistake about that!" he said firmly walking away passing Alix, who was smirking a little saying in her head this served him right for trying to go after Mari when he had other girls who liked him.

"Hmph touchy..." Max said a pig next to him agreeing.

o0o

Back inside the house, Marinette watched as Kim and the crowd left before heading out the back way to talk to Fifi the chicken and her sisters.

"Can you imagine? He wanted me to marry him!" she told them "Me! The wife of that boorish, brainless...

-.-

 _'_ _Madame K-im, can you just see it_

 _Madame K-im, his little wife'_

 _-.-_

She asked the chickens kicking over their feeding bucket in anger and making them scatter, but she didn't care.

 _-.-_

 _'_ _No, sir, not me, I guarantee it_

 _I want much more than this provincial life'_

-.-

Needing space to be alone, Marinette ran towards the hills next to the village and ran all the way to the top of one loving the fresh air.

 _-.-_

 _'_ _I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_

 _I want it more than I can tell'_

-.-

She sang slowly settling herself to the ground looking at the dandelions a thoughtful look on her face.

 _-.-_

 _'_ _And for once, it might be grand_

 _To have someone, understand_

 _I want so much more than they've got planned'_

-.-

Watching the seeds fly away towards the forest, Marinette was shocked to see Pepper coming out of them.

"Pepper! What are you doing here?" she said getting up and coming to calm the mare down, then seeing her father wasn't there and the baked goods were still in the wagon asked "Where's Papa? What happened? Where is he? Oh we have to find him. You have to take me to him," Marinette said leading Pepper back home first so they can leave the wagon and Marinette can grab her cloak to keep warm.

Once she was on Pepper's back they set off towards the forest.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took a little longer to update, been having some technical difficulties and been busy.**

 **Either way Hope you're all enjoying it**

* * *

By the time Marinette and Pepper reached the gates of the castle that was hidden in the woods, it was dark, which only made it look more spooky and unwelcoming than before.

"What is this place?" Marinette asked the air, never hearing of it before, even though the village was just outside the forest.

Sensing something was off about the place, Pepper tried to get away, but Marinette wouldn't let that happen, not if her father was in there.

"Pepper, please, steady." she said getting down and petting her friends nose "Steady."

Turning around, Marinette spotted her father's hat on the other side of the gate.

"Papa..." she said looking up at the castle.

Taking a deep breath, the guided Pepper inside the gate and told the mare to wait by the stables while she went inside to look for her dad.

o0o

Inside, Wayzz and Plagg were in an argument, as usual.

"Oh couldn't keep quiet could we?" Wayzz said pacing in front of Plagg who just looked board "Had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the Master's chair. Pet the pooch?"

"I was trying to be hospitable," Plagg said shrugging.

"How many time do I have to remind you Plagg that **_I_** am the head of the household, and therefore I am the one who makes choices and the rules, after the Master."

Plagg just rolled his eyes, having heard this speech far too often.

o0o

At the front door Marinette had just let herself in.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out coming in deeper into the castle, looking around and coming into the hall and slowly going up the stairs "Hello! Papa? Papa? Are you here?"

o0o

In the kitchen, Alya was seeing to the dishes were being washed, as Trix and Nooroo came in.

"Alya, there's a girl in the castle." Trix said excitedly.

"Now Trix, I will not have you making up such wild stories." Alya said turning to them.

"But really Alya, we saw her." Nooroo said backing his friend up.

"No another word. Both of you into the tub," she said using her spout to lift them into the water.

"A girl!" Tikki's voice called out with excitement "I saw a girl in the castle!"

"See, we told ya!" Trix said to Alya.

o0o

Back with Wayzz and Plagg, the former was still going on with his speech, and the latter, getting more board was beginning to mock him.

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy-eared, slack-jawed..."

The speech was interrupted by a new voice which made them both stop and look to the hallway, where a beautiful young maiden was looking around.

"Papa?"

"Did you see that?" Plagg asked excited, at the sight of the girl and the chance to possible get away from Wayzz "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl." Wayzz said following Plagg off the table and to the door.

"Don't you see she's the one. The one we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" Plagg said hopping as fast as he could to the door which lead up to the tower where the man from the night before was being held, Wayzz running after him.

Not hearing them, Marinette kept heading down the corridor.

"Papa?" she called out wondering if this was such a good idea when she heard a door squeak open. "Papa?"

Quickly Wayzz went to hide, while Plagg made his way up the steps.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Marinette asked seeing the glow of a candle going up the steps. "Wait! I'm looking for my father... that's funny." she said not finding anyone. Just a three armed candle stick in the seat in the wall. "I was sure there was someone... Is anyone here?"

"Marinette?"

"Papa!" she called out grabbing a torch and running over to the door kneeling down to talk to him.

"How did you find me?" Tom asked coughing and sniffing a little.

"Your hands are like ice," Marinette said feeling how cold they were "We have to get you out of there." she said looking around for the keys.

"Marinette, I want you to leave this place." Tom said quickly.

"What, Papa, no I can't leave you." Marinette replied "Who's done this to you?"

"No time to explain. You must go. Now!" Tom said panicked and looking around.

"I won't leave you!" Marinette said firmly.

"What are you doing here?!" a loud voice yelled as a strong arm grabbed Marinette, making her spin around and drop the torch into a bucket of water.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Marinette asked scared looking up and where the glowing green eyes were staring at her.

"The Master of this castle," the stranger said.

"I... I've come for my farther. Please let him out." Marinette said begging "Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!"

"But he could die! Please I'll do anything."

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner."

"There must be some way I can..." Marinette said thinking coming up with an idea "Wait!" she called making the stranger pause "Take me instead." she said moving into the moonlight coming in from the window.

"You?" he said confused "You would... take his place?"

"Marinette no!" Tom called from his cell "You don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did, would you let him go?" Marinette asked her eyes wide with hope.

"Yes," the stranger said gruffly standing tall "But... You must promise to stay here forever."

Biting her lip Marinette looked up and said "Come into the light."

Slowly he came into the light revealing himself to be a large black cat with ears, a tail, fangs and everything.

Gasping, Marinette turned to her father closing her eyes.

"No Marinette! I won't let you do this. I already your mother I can't lose you too!" Tom called out along with another cough, but Marinette didn't listen.

Instead she stood up, joined the creature in the moonlight and said "You have my word."

"Done." he said going to open Tom's door and let him out as Marinette sunk to her knees.

"No Marinette," Tom said coming over to her "I'm old. I've live my life."

"Papa I..." Marinette began to say but he was soon dragged away "Wait!"

o0o

In the grounds, Chat Noir was still dragging Tom by his cloak and over to the wagon.

"No! Please spare my daughter!"

"She's no longer your concern," he said shoving the man into the wagon "Take him to the village."

"Let me out! Please! Please let me out!" Tom called as the wagon came to life and followed Chat's orders.

o0o

From the tower window, Marinette watched the wagon leave, tears in her eyes.

Chat Noir was coming back up to see her when Plagg spoke up.

"Master?"

"What?" Chat asked the candle stick sounding annoyed.

"Well, since the girl is going to be staying with us for quite some time, I was thinking you may want to offer her a more comfortable room." Plagg said smiling with hope, only for it to be shut down because Chat Noir hissed/snarled at him. "Then again maybe not."

As Chat Noir reached Marinette, she was curled up in a ball on the floor, looking up as she heard him come in.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye. I'll never see him again, and you didn't let me say goodbye..." she sniffed.

"I'll show you to your room." Chat Noir said rubbing the back of his neck.

"My room?" Marinette asked confused "But I thought..."

"You mean you want to stay in the tower?"

"No."

"Then follow me." Chat said leading her through the castle, using Plagg for light.

o0o

Marinette tried to keep up and ignore all the dark and scary things this place had.

"Say something to her..." Plagg whispered to Chat Noir after a bit.

"I... Hope you like it here," Chat said, getting no response from Marinette and a _'Keep going'_ gesture from Plagg. "The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you like. Except the West Wing."

"What's in the West..." Marinette began but was cut off.

"It's forbidden!" Chat said firmly.

Finally they reached a reasonably well cleaned bedroom.

"Now, if you need anything, my servants will addend you," Chat said holding the door open for her.

"Dinner. Invite her to dinner," Plagg whispered in Chat's ear.

"You will join me for dinner," he said firmly "THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!"

Quickly he slammed the door shutting a scares Marinette inside, who quickly turned to the bed and let her feelings out onto one of the pillows, just as snow was starting to fall outside.


	6. Chapter 5

Back in the village, a reasonably thick blanket of snow had come and laid itself over the village.

It was so cold outside, that nearly all the towns-folk were in the tavern where Kim was was in his chair, moping about who the day went.

"Who does she think she is?" he asked loudly "That girl had tangled with the wrong man. No one ever says no to me."

"Darn right." Max said coming over with two mugs of beer for him and Kim to share.

Unfortunately, Kim wasn't in the sharing mood as he picked them up and threw them into the fire in anger, saying:

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated! Why it's more than I can bear."

"More beer?" Max asked.

"What for? Nothing helps." Kim said turning the back of his chair onto his friend "I'm no good at anything."

"Who, you? Never." Max said running around to face Kim trying to cheer him up "Kim, you've gotta pull yourself together..."

-.-

 _'_ _Gosh it disturbs me to see you K-im_

 _Looking so down in the dumps'_

-.-

Max said making Kim smile, but only getting pushed away into a table where a few other men were drinking.

-.-

 _'_ _Every guy here would like to be you K-im,_

 _Even when taking your lumps'_

-.-

Kim just once again turned the back of his chair on to Max trying not to listen to him.

-.-

 _'_ _There's no other man in town as admired as you_

 _You're everyone's favorite guy_

 _Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not... very hard... to see why...'_

 _-.-_

Max finished the intro by spinning the chair back around so everyone could see Kim.

At that point, Chloe, Lila and Sabrina came over and sighed deeply as they leaned on Kim's chair staring up at him dreamily.

-.-

 _'_ _No... one's... slick as K-im_

 _No one's quick as K-im_

 _No one's neck is as incredibly thick as K-im'_

-.-

As Max sang, he made his way over to a fat man talking to a pretty woman at the bar, snatched his belt making his trousers fall down, came back and tied it around Kim's neck to show everyone who thick it was.

And instead of just undoing the buckle, Kim used is muscles in his neck to break it and make the thing come off.

 _-.-_

 _'_ _For there's no man in town half as manly_

 _Perfect, a pure paragon'_

-.-

Here Max gestured to a large portrait of Kim having just caught and supposedly since he had his bow in his hand, a deer.

Now Max went to a random table where four men were having a few drinks.

-.-

 _'_ _You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley_

 _And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on...'_

-.-

The men grabbed Max by the legs and arms and sung him through the air, joining in with the song.

-.-

 _'_ _No... one's... been like K-im_

 _A kingpin like K-im_

 _No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like K-im'_

-.-

Max pulled an arm away and reached out to tickle Kim's chin a little, before the other men pulled him away again, and Kim answered back to all the praise he was getting.

-.-

 _'_ _ **As a specimen, yes, I'm intimadating'**_

 _'_ _My what a guy, that K-im'_

-.-

Now most of the other men in the tavern were joining in.

-.-

 **'** **Give 5 hurahs**

 **Give 12 hip-hips'**

 _'_ _K-im is the best and the rest is all drips'_

-.-

Max sang accidentally flinging his new mug of beer into Kim's face, making him slightly mad and punching Max into the other men, starting a fight.

-.-

 ** _'_** ** _No... one... fights like K-im_**

 ** _Douses lights like K-im_**

 ** _In a wrestling match nobody bites like K-im_**

-.-

The man that sang the last line told everyone showing them all a bite mark he got a few years ago.

Now everyone turned to Chloe, Lila and Sabrina as they sat on the same bench telling everyone what they thought of Kim, making Alix, who was in the corner watching all this roll her eyes.

-.-

 _'_ _For there's no one as burly and brawny'_

 ** _'_** ** _As you see I have biceps to spare.'_**

 ** _-.-_**

Kim sang as he lifted up the bench showing off his strength, before dropping it, again onto of Max as he came over.

-.-

 _'_ _Not a bit of him is scraggily or scrawny...'_

 ** _'_** ** _That's right. And every last inch of me is covered in hair!'_**

 ** _-.-_**

Alix was about to challenge Max's debate about how it's possible Kim's brain was 'scraggily and scrawny', when Kim sang that and pulled back his shirt to show everyone his chest, making her want to be sick, needing some air she left but could still hear the song.

-.-

 ** _'_** ** _No one hits like K-im_**

 ** _Matches wits like K-im'_**

 _'_ _In a spitting match nobody spits like K-im'_

 ** _'_** I'm especially good at expectorating, (patooe)'

 **'** **10 points for K-im'**

 **-.-**

Kim reached for a basket of hard boiled eggs the bartender had at the bar and started juggling them before swallowing them whole.

Then he pulled out his bow and arrows and told someone to get him a target

-.-

 _'_ _When I was a lad I had 4 dozen eggs, every morning to help me get large..._

 _And now that I'm grown, I have 5 dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size of a barge!'_

 **-.-**

Then Kim pulled out his bow and arrows and told someone to get him a target, fired at it and went back over to his chair showing everyone his hunting trophies.

-.-

 ** _'_** ** _No... one... shoots like K-im_**

 ** _Makes those beauts like K-im'_**

 **'** **Then goes walking around wearing boots like K-im'**

 _'_ _I use antlers in all of my decorating...'_

 ** _'_** ** _My what a guy... K-im...'_**

 ** _-.-_**

As one, the men lifted Kim's chair with him still in it and carried it across the tavern a bit before setting it down, Max next to him smiling, happy his friend was smiling again.

But before anything else could be said, the door swung open and Tom Dupain came in.

"Help! Someone help me!" he said coming in and looking around "Please, please I need your help! He's got her! He's got her locked in a dungeon!"

"Who?" a man asked a little freaked out by the way Tom was acting.

"Marinette! We must go now!" Tom said spinning around trying to get their help "Not a moment to lose!"

"Whoa! Slow down, Mr Dupain," Kim said from his chair "Who's got Marinette, locked up in a dungeon?"

"A Beast! A horrible cat-like Beast!" Tom said answering the boy's question, but only getting laughs.

"Is it a big beast?"

"Huge."

"With glowing bright green eyes?"

"Horrible bright green eyes."

"And sharp, cruel fangs?"

"Yes, yes! Will you help me?" Tom asked looking around again focusing on Kim, seeing as he was the town hero, and the best hunter.

"Alright, Sir, we'll help you out," Kim said signalling to his friends and a few other men to escort Tom out of here.

"You will? Oh Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tom said surprised to find him out in the cold and in a pile of snow.

o0o

Inside the tavern people were getting back to their drinks and the line 'Crazy old Dupain' went around.

"Crazy old Dupain. Hmm? Crazy old Dupain. Hmmm..." Kim said thinking.

-.-

 _'_ _Max I'm afraid I've been thinking'_

 ** _'_** **A dangerous pass time'**

 _'_ _I know. But that wacky old coot is Marinette's father._

 _And his sanity seems only so-so_

 _Now the wheels in my head have been turning_

 _Since I've looked that loony old man_

 _See I promised myself I'd be married to that girl_

 _And right now I'm evolving a plan!'_

-.-

Grabbing Max, Kim whispered his plan into his friend's ear as everyone tried to listen in.

"Oh now I get it!" Max said when Kim was done.

"Let's go!" they cheered together.

-.-

 _'_ _No... one... plots like K-im'_

 ** _'_** ** _Takes cheap shots like K-im'_**

 _'_ _Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like K-im'_

 **'** **For his marriage we soon will be celebrating**

 **My, what a guy**

 **K-im...'**

o0o

Outside Tom had got himself back to his feet thanks to Alix's help.

"Oh, Thank you Alix," he said dusting snow off himself "Will you help me get Marinette back?"

"Sorry Mr Dupain, but my parent need me to stay here help around the house and that," she said trying the kindest way to say no to him.

"I understand." Tom said then had an idea "Alix, your mum's a good baker right?" he asked looking in his pockets of his cloak.

"Yes, why?" Alix asked surprised when he gave her a key.

"That's for my bakery," he said "While I'm off rescuing Marinette, I would like her and you to look after it for me."

Not knowing what to say, Alix nodded and hugged Tom Dupain wishing him the best of luck as she watched him head home to prepare.


	7. Chapter 6

Back at the castle, Marinette had calmed down enough to take her cloak off, but she was still upset and lying on the bed, hugging her pillow.

Just then there was a knock on the door of her room.

"Who is it?" Marinette asked.

"Don't worry girl it's just me, Alya, not Chat Noir" the voice said calmly.

Trusting the voice, Marinette got up and opened the door looking for the person in question jumping when something hopped in passed her, making her look down to see a tea pot, a cup and a sugar bowl.

"I thought you might like to have some tea," the teapot said.

"But you're... You're a..." Marinette said trying to stay calm backing up into a blue peacock feather patterned wardrobe, waking it up.

"Oh careful," she said smiling.

"This is impossible," Marinette said carefully heading back to her bed.

"I know it is," the wardrobe said leaning on the bed as well "But here we are."

"Told you she was pretty Alya, didn't I?" the cup said, hiding behind her.

"Ok Trix that will do," Alya said calmly as she and Nooroo made the tea for Marinette "Slowly now, don't spill."

"Thank you," Marinette said coming to the floor lifting Trix up to her lips.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Trix said taking a deep breath and making bubble appear in the tea.

"Trix!" Alya said a little firmly, making her stop.

"Sorry..."

"That was a very brave thing you did you know girl," Alya said smiling.

"We all think so," the wardrobe said.

"But I've lost my Father, my life, my freedom... everything," Marinette said looking at them trying to make them understand why she was so upset.

"Oh come no don't be like that," Alya said coming over a little more "If you don't have hope that everything will be better, then life's hardly worth living is it?" she asked.

"I guess..." Marinette said setting Trix down as she was finished with the tea.

"That's the spirit," Alya said smiling "Now come on you two we need to get back to the kitchen to get supper ready."

"Bye!" Trix and Nooroo called out together as they left, the door closing behind them.

"Well, my name's Duusu," the wardrobe said introducing herself to Marinette as she got up "Now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my draws!" she said opening herself up releasing a bunch of moths, and quickly closing herself again blushing. "How, embarrassing... Anyway, here you are this will look lovely on you." she said pulling out what seemed to be the only non-moth-eaten thin in there – a long plain white dress."

"That's very kind of you, but, I'm not going to dinner," Marinette said politely giving it back.

"But you must," Duusu said fear coming to her face just about to explain why when there was a knock on the door and Wayzz came in.

"Dinner... Is served..." he said smiling and bowing to Marinette leading her out of her room by a wave of his hand.

* * *

In the dining hall, Chat Noir was on all fours in front of the fire pacing.

"What's taking her so long?" he asked Plagg and Alya who were on the mantle peace watching him "I told her to come down. WHY ISN'T SHE HERE YET!" he yelled.

"Try and be patient, sir," Alya said calmly "Remember she's just lost her father and her freedom all in one day."

"Master, have you thought that maybe this is the girl who can break the spell?" Plagg said hope in his voice.

"Of course I have Plagg," Chat Noir said glaring at Plagg for a bit before continuing with his pacing. "I'm not a fool."

"Great!" Plagg said happily "So, you fall in love with her," he said lighting the candle on one arm "She falls in love with you" he said lighting the other "And poof the spell is broken. We'll be human again by midnight!"

"Oh come on Plagg you know it's never as easy as that. Besides things like this take time." Alya said wanting this to work just as much as everyone else did in the castle, but she didn't was to push Marinette into doing something she didn't want to do.

"But the rose has already began to wilt," Plagg said we don't have that kind of time."

"There's no point anyway," Chat Noir said finally stopping in his pacing, his ears drooping and tail twitching "She's so beautiful and I'm... WELL LOOK AT ME!"

"Then you must help her to see past all of that," Alya said gently.

"I don't know how," Chat Noir said grumpily.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable," Alya said coming down and hopping over to him "Straighten up. Try and act like a gentleman."

"Yes. And when she come in give her a dashing debonair smile," Plagg said coming down too "Come, come show me the smile."

Chat Noir tried, but it only showed off his fangs, which in Alya and Plagg's minds were more likely to scare Marinette than anything but they didn't want to tell him that.

To help, him more Alya and Plagg gave him some more hints but it was too confusing for Chat Noir.

"But don't frighten her."

"Impress her with your puns."

"Be gentle."

"Shower her with complements."

"But be sincere."

"And above all..."

"You must control your temper!" they said together bring the tips to an end.

Just then, the door to the dining hall began to open.

"Here she comes," Plagg said hopefully.

But instead of Marinette, it was Wayzz, looking very nervous.

"Good evening..." he said smiling.

"Well... Where is she?" Chat Noir said through his teeth as he smiled.

"Who? Oh the girl yes, well you see... Circumstances being what they are..." Wayzz said trying to find a better way to explain the problem "She not coming."

 **"** **WHAT!"** Chat Noir screaming in fury as he raced out of the all and to where Marinette was staying Alya, Plagg and Wayzz following after him trying to calm him down.

Outside Marinette's door Chat Noir raised his fist and started banging on it.

"I thought I told you to come down for dinner!" he yelled through the wood.

"I'm not hungry!" Marinette's voice replied.

"You come out or I'll... I'll break down the door!" Chat Noir said.

"Um Master..." Plagg said nervously "I may be wrong but that might not be the best way to win her affection."

"Please... attempt to be a gentle man" Wayzz said begging.

"But she is being so _difficult_!" Chat Noir said trying to stay calm.

"Gently, gently," Alya said calmly "Take a deep breath and ask nicely."

Following Ayla's advice, Chat Noir took a deep breath and tried again.

"Will you come down to dinner?" he asked.

"No."

Chat pointing this out to his friends, but they just encouraged him to try again.

"It would give great pleasure... If you would join me for dinner," Chat said, then getting a manners hint from Wayzz added "Please."

"No thank you."

"You can't stay in there forever!" Chat Noir said firmly.

"Yes I can."

"Fine. Then go ahead and **STARVE!** " he yelled at the door then turning to his friends said "If she doesn't eat with me! The she doesn't eat at all!"

And with that he left heading for his room and slamming a door along the way, the force making some of the ceiling fall, landing on Plagg's head.

"Well, that didn't go too well did it?" Alya said.

"Plagg, guard this door, and inform me _at once_ if there is the slightest change." Wayzz said to Plagg.

"You can count on me mon capitanie." Plagg said saluting Wayzz and began to pace in front of the door.

"Well, we might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up..." Wayzz said and started to head for the kitchens with Alya following him.

* * *

In the West Wing Chat Noir slammed the door to his room open again on all fours as mad as ever, talking to himself.

"I ask nicely but she refuses!" he said swiping at a broken chair, only one of many in this room, and headed over to the table where the rose and the mirror were "So what does she me to do, beg?" he asked himself picking up the mirror "Show me the girl!" he ordered.

The mirror lit up with a mix of red and black and it showed Marinette in her room on her bed with Duusu talking to her.

 _"_ _Well the Master's not really all that bad one you get to know him..."_ Duusu said encouraging her _"Why don't you just give him a chance?"_

 _"_ _Because I don't want to get to know him."_ Marinette said firmly crossing her arms to make her point _"I don't want to have anything to do with him."_

"It's no use... I'm only fooling myself." Chat said as the mirror cut off "She'll never see me as anything... but a monster..." he said putting the mirror down and watching the rose lose another petal. "It's hopeless."


	8. Chapter 7

It had been a couple of hours since Chat Noir yelled at Marinette to come to dinner, and she was finally feeling hungry so quietly, slowly she left her room and went looking for the kitchen, not noticing Plagg and Tikki behind the curtain.

"Oh no..." Tikki said giggling trying to get away only for Plagg to catch her again.

"Oh yes..."

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes, yes, yes..."

They come out, with some of Tikki's feathers ruffled.

"But Plagg, I've been burnt by you before," Tikki said giggling.

"Oh I can fix that, Tikki" Plagg said bring her closer and was about to kiss her to make her feel better when he noticed Marinette had left her room and accidentally dropped Tikki in surprise.

"Ow!" Tikki said as she hit her head.

"Zut alors! She has emerged!" Plagg said and started to hop after her, leaving Tikki there pouting.

0o0

In the kitchen, Alya was seeing that Trix and Nooroo went to bed.

"Come on you two into the cupboard with everyone else," she said kindly.

"But we're not sleepy..." Trix said just as Nooroo gave a big yawn.

"Yes you are," Alya said gently closing the door.

"No we're not..." Trix said as she just slipped into the land of nod herself.

As they dropped off the stove spoke up sounding a little annoyed.

"I work and slave over myself all day long and for what?" he asked gesturing to a pan of what was supposed to be dinner "A culinary masterpiece gone to waste!"

"Oh stop complaining, it's been a long night for all of us," Alya said hopping down to the counter.

"Well if you ask me, she was just being stubborn," Wayzz said throwing a cleaning cloth into one of the cupboards in anger "After the Master did say _'Please'_."

"Yes, but if he can't learn to control that temper of his he'll never break the sp..."

Just then Marinette came in and Wayzz turned to her changing the subject.

"Splendid to see you out and about Mademoiselle," he said coming over "I am Wayzz, Head of the Household and – " he was cut off as Plagg zipped on in a big grin on his face his right 'hand' holding Marinette's. "This is Plagg."

"Enchanté, chérie," he said grinning before politely kissing the girls hand while keeping Wayzz away from her by butting him out of the way.

"If there's... anything we can do... to make your stay more... comfortable..." Wayzz said trying to get to Marinette to greet her himself, but Plagg wouldn't let him.

So he grabbed Plagg by the neck and pulled him away, but that only ended up with Plagg burning his hand.

"Well, I know what Chat Noir said, but I am a little hungry," Marinette said kindly.

"You are?" Alya asked smiling "You hear that she's hungry. Stoke the fire. Break out the silver. Wake the china." she said giving orders and the kitchen and the workers got busy following them.

"Remember what the Master said..." Wayzz said nervously trying to get everyone to stay quiet.

"Oh come off it you old grump, there is no way I am going to let her go hungry." Alya said hopping down onto the trolley with some other plates and bowls as they began making some food.

"Oh alright fine," Wayzz said grumpily "Glass of water, crust of bread. And then..."

"Wayzz come on, I'm surprised at you," Plagg said stepping forward "She's not a prisoner. She's our guest. We must do what we can to make her feel welcome here."

"At least someone agrees with me," Alya said smiling turning to the plates and bowls.

"Of course I do Alya," Plagg said smiling, then to Marinette said "Right this way mademoiselle." he said leading her to the dining room.

"Well, keep it down." Wayzz said looking up at the ceiling as if Chat Noir could hear them "If the Master finds out about this, it will be our necks."

"Of course, of course," Plagg said holding the door for Marinette "But what is dinner without a little, music?" he said grinning and hopping through the door letting swing into Wayzz's face flinging him back into the kitchen into a mixing bowl.

"Music!" he cried afraid as he flew.

o0o

In the dining room Marinette followed Plagg to the long table and saw him jump up onto a seat and then the top and look at her.

"Ma chére mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride, and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight," he began, grabbing a match stick and a candle snuffer "And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair," at this a real chair actually came up behind Marinette and let her sit into it "As the dining room proudly presents... Your dinner." Plagg finished his introduction, putting the snuffer onto his head making it into a hat, and different plates and bowls of food came out of the kitchen and collected just behind him.

-.-

' _Be our guest, be our guest_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck chérie_

 _And we'll provide the rest'_

 _-.-_

Plagg started singing and dancing with the silver over the table top, as the chair used its arms to help Marinette with her napkin, but she stopped it and set on her lap instead.

-.-

 _'_ _Soup du jour, hot hour d'oeuvres_

 _Why we only live to serve_

 _Try the grey stuff it's delicious_

 _Don't believe me?_

 _Ask the dishes'_

-.-

As Plagg sang calling out the food, they came running over to Marinette to show her making her smile and try and reach out for them to try some, accepting the try-me of the 'grey stuff' as Plagg held up a tray of mini bisects with different topping on them, now turning her attention to the dishes as they started dancing and making a china Eiffel Tower with the knives and forks.

-.-

' _They can sing, they can dance_

 _After all, miss, this is France_

 _And a dinner here is never second best_

 _Go on unfold you menu_

 _Take a glance and then be our guest_

 _Oui, our guest_

 _Be our guest._

 _-.-_

Plagg handed Marinette a menu to look at making her choice to just go for some soup, not wanting them to work too hard for her.

But that was before she saw all the new dishes coming towards her showing themselves off.

-.-

 _'_ _Beef ragout, cheese soufflé_

 _Pie and pudding, en flambé_

 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_

 _A culinary cabaret'_

-.-

The first few dishes went by fine, but the pie was covered so wanting to see what kind of pie it was she lifted the lid and was surprised to see Wayzz come out of it, and even more surprised when Plagg set fire to him, almost setting her on fire as well.

But that fear turned to amazement as she saw a huge punch bowl and about 24 spoons around the rim, jumping in, and then a wine fountain and Plagg riding it spurting up towards the ceiling

-.-

 _'_ _You're alone and you're scared_

 _But the banquet's all prepared_

 _No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining_

 _We tell jokes, I do tricks_

 _With my fellow candlesticks_

 _Und it's all in perfect taste._

 _That you can bet'_

 _-.-_

A group of beer tankers sang to Marinette as they got ready to do some more tricks – such as fling themselves over the table side to side transferring the beer.

-.-

 _'_ _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be our guest_

 _If your stressed it's fine dining we suggest_

 _Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!'_

 _-.-_

Off to the side Wayzz had just finished cleaning himself off of that pie and looked up to see and hear all the mess and noise everyone was making.

Scared he ran over to try and stop them, just as a spotlight came on above him, making him freeze.

-.-

 _'_ _Life is so unnerving_

 _For a servant who's no serving_

 _He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

 _-.-_

Plagg sang coming to join Wayzz being as dramatic as he could be , not minding that the clock blew out his candles.

"Get off..." he whispered and gave a large smile not used to being the center of attention, looking up when the salt shakers started making it 'snow' over them.

-.-

 _'_ _Oh those good old days when we were useful_

 _Suddenly, those good old days were gone_

 _For years, we've been rusting_

 _Needing far much more than dusting_

 _Needing exercise a chance to use our skills'_

 _-.-_

Marinette giggled here when Plagg patted where Wayzz's tummy would be when he said 'exercise'.

But stopped when Wayzz somehow managed to fling himself headfirst into a large jelly.

-.-

 _'_ _Most days we just lay around the castle_

 _Flabby, fat and lazy_

 _You walked in and oops-a-daisy!'_

-.-

Plagg cheered jumping onto a spoon embedded in the jelly just below Wayzz, meaning when Plagg jumped on it flung the clock out and across the room.

In the kitchen Alya was now singing too about her share in this

-.-

 _'_ _It's a guest, it's a guest_

 _Sakes alive, well, I'll be blessed_

 _Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

 _I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

 _With dessert, she'll want tea, and my dear that's fine with me_

 _While the cups do their soft-shoeing_

 _I'll be bubbling I'll be brewing_

 _I'll get warm, piping hot_

 _Heaven's sake is that a spot?_

 _Clean it up, we'll want the company impressed_

 _We've got a lot to do_

 _Is it one lump or two?_

 _For you our guest_

 _She's our guest_

 _She's our guest'_

 _-.-_

Alya was hopping along the counter to see if everyone was doing their jobs, pausing to let the bottles of wine and the napkins pass, making sure the napkins went onto the tea trolley.

Then she went over to stove to heat herself up for the water inside her to be made into tea, spotting a mark on her.

Once she was done and clean she hopped onto the trolley herself and entered the dining room pulling up next to Marinette giving her a cup of tea.

Now the flowers were dancing across the table followed by Tikki and her 'duster sisters' everyone ignoring Wayzz.

"Let's go people. Fun's over. Over here. Line up." Wayzz tried but literally got swept away.

-.-

 _'_ _Be our guest, be our guest_

 _Our command is your request_

 _It's been years since we've had anybody here_

 _And we're obsessed_

 _With your meal, with your ease_

 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

 _While the candlelight's still glowing_

 _Let us help you, we'll keep going'_

 _-.-_

Not it seemed everyone who could get out into the dining room wanted a part in greeting Marinette as they started showing themselves off.

As the last dish finished saying hello, Marinette saw two long lines of candlesticks coming out of their bows to revile Plagg at the end, again with his matchstick cane and candle snuffer hat.

-.-

' _Course by course_

 _One by one_

 _Till you shout "Enough I'm done!"_

 _-.-_

Plagg gestured up with his arms so Marinette looked to see a large, beautiful chandelier with at least 26 forks dancing on it.

Back on the table, Wayzz had gotten away from Tikki and the other dusters, and finally given into the music and started dancing as well.

-.-

 _'_ _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

 _Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

 _But for now, let's eat up_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Please be... our... guest!'_

 _-.-_

Only for Plagg to knock him out of the way as the song ended and he reclaimed his place in the spotlight.

"Bravo! That was wonderful." Marinette said smiling and clapping for everyone, especially Plagg, but it seemed that Wayzz thought it was for himself.

"Thank you." he said bowing a little "Thank you, mademoiselle. Good show, wasn't it? Everyone!" No one was paying attention to him as they made their way back into the kitchen, and those with eyes rolled them, but stayed quiet having being taught _'If you can't say anything nice, don't say nothing at all.'_

"My goodness, look at the time," Wayzz said pointing to his own face to show it was half-past nine "Now it's off to bed, off to bed."

"Oh I couldn't possibly go to bed now," Marinette said smiling "It's my first time in an enchanted castle."

"Enchanted... Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Wayzz said hissing at Plagg as he and Tikki came over "It was you wasn't it?!"

"I figured it out for myself. Girls aren't completely stupid you know," Marinette said getting a giggle from Tikki and a deep deep-red face from Wayzz as he let Plagg go.

"I'd like to take a look around," Marinette said getting up from her chair "If that's alright?"

"Would you like a tour?" Plagg and Tikki asked together.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Wayzz said stopping them "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. We can't have her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean." he said trying to be shuttle about it, but it only got Plagg and Tikki to roll their eyes.

"Then perhaps you'd like to take me," Marinette said gently poking Wayzz in his chest "I'm sure you know _everything_ there is to know about the castle."

"I like her..." Plagg whispered to Tikki who only giggled at how well Wayzz was being duped.

"Well as a matter of fact... Yes I do," Wayzz said and hopped off the table and began the tour.

* * *

 **AN: Finally another chapter, sorry it took so long to get up, I've been having problems the last few weeks because workers are digging up the road outside my house and it's interfering with the wifi.**

 **Not sure when the next one will be**

 **Hope everyone still likes it**


	9. Chapter 8

Marinette was being led on a tour around the castle along with Tikki, Plagg, Pollen and a dull teacher/lecturer voiced Wayzz.

They had just turned down a new corridor lined with about 20 suites of armour, when Wayzz pointed something else new and boring out.

"As you can see, the pseudo-facade was stripped away to reveal the minimalist Rococo design." he said as Marinette politely looked around surprised that she was getting some new ideas for outfits, and the suits turned their heads at her as she passed.

"Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the late-neoclassic Baroque period. And as I always say: 'If it's not Baroque don't fix it.' Hahaha hmm..." Wayzz said laughing to himself as Plagg and Tikki just rolled their eyes and carried on.

Spotting the suits Wayzz turned to them and said "As you were." making them return to their original poses. "Now then, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the... Mademoiselle?" Wayzz said moving to the next subject, pausing when he saw Marinette wasn't there anymore and moving towards a flight of stairs.

Quickly Plagg, Wayzz, and Tikki raced to get in front of her and block the way large 'Pretend nothing is wrong' smiles on their faces.

"What's up there?" Marinette asked curious.

"Oh nothing much, odds and ends, boring stuff, all in the West Wing," Wayzz said gasping when he realized what he just said.

"Ah, so _that's_ the West Wing," Marinette said looking up more curious then before.

"Nice going..." Plagg said to Wayzz sarcastically as Tikki was lightly banging her head on the edge of the stairs, not believing how dumb boys were sometimes.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there." Marinette said really wanting to look now.

"Hiding? The Master is hiding nothing," Plagg said trying to stay calm, but not doing a good job.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden," Marinette said stepping over them and taking a few more steps before they block her again.

"Perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something else?" Wayzz said hoping "We have a library with books filled with all the information you could possibly..."

"Maybe later," Marinette said once again stepping past them and up a few more steps, and blocked by them again.

"The gardens, or the stables perhaps," Plagg said trying to think of something human girls might like.

"Not really," Marinette said once again passing them this time only being blocked by Tikki.

"We have tapestries and a sewing room which I'm sure if we don't break anything Chat Noir will let us in." she said thinking.

"You have a sewing room, and tapestries?" Marinette asked a new light in her eyes as she turned to check with Wayzz and Plagg.

"Why of course we do," Plagg said smiling and lightly pulling on Marinette's dress pulling her back down the stairs.

"And in there are patterns and books with ideas that will fill your imagination!" Wayzz said smiling and leading the way, Plagg and Tikki following, Pollen bouncing along with them.

Marinette was about to follow them, when she looked back up at the stairs and felt her curiosity get the better of her, and went up them towards the West Wing.

Her first few steps were small and slow as she got used to the darkness of the long cold corridor, surprised at all the statues.

Soon she came to a large pair of doors and reached for the handles wondering if she should do this, but having a feeling in her gut that she had to, she opened them to reveal a large room full of cobwebs and broken furniture.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette went in passing a smashed mirror and some scratch marks on the wall.

A little further on she saw a few portraits but saw to the confusion that the father figure's face was cut or burnt out, and the child's face was scratched though.

Then she came to a painting that had the canvas torn to shreds, of a young man with golden hair and bright green eyes.

Trying to work out why this painting was here, Marinette's attention was drawn to a bright red glow over to the side and saw a beautiful odd looking rose on a table under a glass jar.

Carefully she went over and lifted the jar for a better look slowly reaching for it to turn it around but then...

A shadow loomed over her, making her look up and gasp at the sight of Chat Noir in the window, backing away as he jumped down, put the jar back over the rose hugging it tightly and growling loudly as he turned to look at Marinette.

"Why did you come here?" he asked standing on his hind legs to make him look taller than before.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Marinette said meaning it.

"I warned you never to come here!" Chat said, his temper rising.

"I didn't mean any harm." Marinette said quickly trying to calm him down.

"Do you realize what you could have DONE!" Chat asked swiping at something that was just here Marinette was standing, smashing it to bits.

"Please! Stop!" Marinette said getting really scared now.

"GET OUT!" he scream letting his temper out at breaking more things, as Marinette ran away **_"GET OUT!"_**

It was only as he finished screaming as he realized what he did and sighed deeply.

o0o

In the entrance hall, Plagg Wayzz and Tikki, all say Marinette coming down the stairs in her cloak (she went back to her room and grabbed it before coming here) and running for the door.

"Where are you going?" Plagg asked worried.

"Promise or no promise, I'm sorry but I can't stay here another minute." Marinette said pulling up the hood and opening the door letting in the cold night air and some snow.

"No wait," Wayzz said running after her "Please. It's dangerous!"

But she wouldn't listen.

Soon she was on top of Pepper and they were heading out into the forest not knowing where they were going, but feeling anywhere was better then back there.

Except here... Marinette thought as she spotted a large pack of wolves coming out their eyes shining and their teeth sharp.

Quickly pulling on Pepper's reigns Marinette span around and they started racing the other way the wolves quickly after her.

It was working for a bit until they came to a frozen lake, the force of Pepper's running breaking the ice and slowing them down allowing the wolves to catch up.

Soon they were out and on dry land again, running once more, but it seemed the wolves knew a short cut because they came out in front of them and scared Pepper, making her throw Marinette off and her reigns get tangled up in the branches.

Scared, Marinette, picked up a fallen branch and and started swatting at the wolves not leaving Pepper, but the cold and fear were making her sloppy and a wolf managed to pin her down snarling at her.

Closing her eyes tightly, not wanting to see this, Marinette was surprised when she felt the wild dog get pulled off of her and even more surprised to see it was Chat Noir that saved her as he roared into the wolf's face and threw him away.

Marinette stayed where she was, being as quiet as she could as Chat Noir fought the wolves getting bitten and scratched all over but soon he won and they ran off.

All Chat could do was look at Marinette give a small chuckle and then he fell to the ground.

Quickly Marinette ran over to see if he was alright.

Yes he did still seem to be breathing. but he looked really hurt.

Quickly Marinette ran to get Pepper free and pulled her over to him and as best as she could, lifted him onto the mare's back and began heading back to the castle.

o0o

In the living room Marinette set Chat Noir in his chair before the fire and went to look for things to tend to his wounds.

Finding Pollen, Plagg, Tikki, Wayzz, Alya, Nooroo, Trix and a basin and some clean rags she brought them back just as Chat was waking up.

Slowly, Marinette poured some warm water from Alya into the basin and soaked and rang out the rag and looked up to see Chat Noir licking at the scratch on his arm.

"Hey now... Don't do that..." she said gently trying to make him stop she he ignored her and snarled a bit.

"Just... hold... still..." Marinette said trying to get to his arm succeeding but causing him pain.

"OW! THAT HURTS!" Chat Noir screamed into her face, and scaring everyone.

"If you held still it wouldn't hurt as much." Marinette countered.

"If you hadn't ran away, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have ran away."

"Well..." Chat said trying to think of a new argument "You shouldn't have been in the West Wing."

"Well you should learn to control your temper." Marinette said firmly, ending the argument and taking his arm. "Now hold still. This might sting a little."

As gently as she could, Marinette took Chat's arm and pressed the damp rag against his arm, earning a hiss of pain and she did.

"By the way..." Marinette said more softly than before "Thank you. For saving my life."

Surprised Chat looked at her and saw that she meant it.

"You're welcome." he said seeing everyone come back over confident that the arguing was done.

* * *

Back in the village, a light was on in the tavern and a cart was pulled up outside, saying _'Hawkmoth's Asylum for Loons'_.

Inside, at a table in the far back corner with only one candle lit, sat Kim, Max and the man who was in charge of the asylum – Hawkmoth.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night," the man in a purple suit said looking down his nose and over his fingers at Kim "But he said you'd make it worth my while."

At this, Kim put down his tanker of beer and pulled out a bag of gold and threw it to Hawkmoth who opened it and checked they were real.

"Hm... I'm listening." he said smirking evilly.

"It's like this," Kim began "I've got my heart of marrying Marinette, but she needs a little... persuasion."

"Turned him down flat," Max said laughing a little trying to let Hawkmoth know the whole story, only to be hit by Kim getting him to shut up.

"Everyone knows her father's a lunatic," Kim carried on "He was in here tonight raving about a cat like beast in the castle in the woods."

"Tom Dupain id harmless," Hawkmoth said not seeing why he was called here.

"The point is, Marinette will do anything to keep him from being locked up," Kim said banging the table meaningly.

"Huh yeah," Max said grinning "Even marry him." he said a little loudly and got hit by Kim again.

"So, you want me to through her father into my asylum, unless she agrees to marry you," Hawkmoth said making sure she understood. "Oh that id despicable... I love it!" he said grinning menacingly.

o0o

At the bakery, Tom was collecting things for an expedition into the woods to get his daughter back.

"If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone." he said checking he had everything and taking a lamp. "I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get her out of there."

.

As he was at the end of the road, the Asylum's cart pulled up outside the bakery.

Kim and Max jumped down and entered through the front door.

"Marinette? Tom?" Kim called out looking around and listening but not finding anything.

"Oh well," Max said shrugging "I guess the plan's not going to work after all." he said turning to leave when he was grabbed my Kim.

"They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them," he said dragging Max outside and setting him down "Max. Don't move from that spot. Until Marinette and her father come home." he said jumping back onto the cart and driving away, leaving Max there.


	10. Chapter 9

Over the next few days, Marinette was getting used to staying in this place, sure she missed her father and her friends back in the village, but at least she had Pepper.

One winter morning as the two of were having a nice stroll around the grounds, Pollen came running out of the castle door and slipped and skidded into a small snowdrift a little ahead of them, breaking Marinette from her thoughts.

Giggling, Marinette, in her new sea-green dress and fur rimmed cloak, got to her knees and welcomed Pollen into her arms hugging her.

o0o

Up on his balcony Chat Noir was watching her with Plagg, Wayzz and Tikki.

"I've never felt this way about anyone..." he said as he gently stroked his bandages arm "I want to do something for her. But what?" he asked not really sure what he can do.

"Well, there's the usual things, flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep," Wayzz listed.

"No, no, it must be something very special," Plagg said cutting him off thinking.

"I have an idea, but it needs your permission Chat Noir," Tikki said and whispered it in his ear.

Thinking about it Chat nodded and went to collect Marinette.

o0o

Back inside the castle in a new part where Marinette's not been to yet, she and Chat were standing outside a set of double doors.

"Marinette... There's something i want to show you. But first you have to close your eyes," Chat said smiling gently, then seeing her unsure look he said "It's a surprise."

Smiling, Marinette closed her eyes, heard Chat open the doors and felt him gently guide her inside.

"Can I open them?" she asked after a few seconds.

"No, no not yet," Chat said bringing her to the middle of the room "Wait here."

Chat went around and opened the thick curtains that were blocking out the sun, Marinette feeling the warmth as it came in.

"Now can I open them?" she asked hopefully.

"Alright... Now." Chat said checking everything was perfect.

Slowly Marinette opened her eyes and she gasped amazed at how huge this designer's studio, complete with it's own, table-sewing-machine', was and just how many different types of threads, materials and patterns were on the shelves and walls, not to mentions all the different sized manikins.

"I don't believe it!"Marinette said beaming happily "This place it amazing."

"You... You like?" Chat asked hopefully.

"It's wonderful," she said smiling really wanting to run over and looked at everything there was, not sure where to start.

"Then it's yours," Chat said smiling.

Surprised Marinette turned to him "Really?" she asked, getting a nod "Thank you!" she cheered running up to him and hugging him in thanks before zooming off to see what there actually was.

Chat was surprised at the hug and screaming in his head 'She hugged me!'.

.

At the door, Plagg, Tikki, Wayzz, Alya, Nooroo, and Trix, were all watching the older ones all happy this worked but Nooroo and Trix didn't understand.

"Oh well done, lovebug," Plagg said happily hugging Tikki "That was a great idea!"

"Yes it sure was," Wayzz agreed Alya nodding as well.

"And they're one step closer to breaking the spell." she said.

"But all he did was give her the Kings old designing room." Nooroo said confused.

"Yeah what's the big deal in that?" Trix asked.

"Come along you two, there's work to be done in the kitchen." Alya said making them follow her.

* * *

A couple of days later, Chat asked if Marinette would like to have breakfast with him and she agreed.

So they were in the dining hall together, with some nice warm porridge.

Marinette, remembering her table manners from her mother took the spoon in her right hand and bending the wrist scooped some out and gracefully brought it to her mouth.

Loving the taste, she looked up to see if Chat liked it, and was surprised to see what a mess he was making as he ate it like he was an animal.

Hearing her gasp, Chat looked up to see what was wrong, his cheeks stuffed and porridge all over him and the table.

Alya, Nooroo and Trix winced a little and looked back to Marinette, who tried not to notice.

They look back to Chat, Trix looking at his spoon and gently nudged it towards him.

Slowly Chat reached out for it and took a spoonful and brought it to his mouth but he tilted it a bit too soon and it fell off meaning he had to duck and open his mouth to catch it.

This made Trix laugh a little but she stopped when she got a look from Alya.

But on hearing the laugh, Chat stopped and sighed putting the spoon back down.

Marinette saw this and getting an idea, put her spoon down as well and picked up her bowl.

Smiling Chat did as well and together they gently tipped them and brought them to their lips.

o0o

That day they spent it outside, Marinette wearing the cloak from before, and holding a bag of birdseed in her hand.

Seeing some birds she slowly went over and gave them some.

Chat, in his own cold weather worthy outfit, not really one for birds seeing that the feathers made him sneeze only watched.

Seeing him all alone, Marinette waved him to come over, not wanting to disappoint her, he came over and let her give him some birdseed.

-.-

 _'_ _There's something sweet and almost kind_

 _But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

 _And now, he's dear and so unsure_

 _I wonder why I didn't see it there before'_

 _-.-_

Marinette had been watching Chat trying not to sneeze as he fed the birds wanting to get it done so he can get away from them, but they kept flying off.

Thinking he needed help she came down, showed him how to hold out his paws and laid a trail of seed for the bird who then followed it into his paws.

-.-

 ** _'_** ** _She glanced this way_**

 ** _And I thought I saw_**

 ** _And when we touched she didn't shudder out of my paw_**

 ** _No, it can't be_**

 ** _I'll just ignore_**

 ** _But then she's never looked at me that way before.'_**

 ** _-.-_**

More birds were coming to eat out of Chat's paws, one of them landing on Marinette's shoulders and getting her attention making her follow it, before it flew off, making her come to a tree which she hid behind to think for a bit, taking the hood of the cloak down.

-.-

 _'_ _New... and a bit alarming._

 _Who could ever have thought this could be...'_

 _-.-_

She thought to herself looking behind the tree as he started sneezing and scaring the birds away making her giggle.

-.-

 _True... that's he no Prince Charming_

 _But there's something in him_

 _That I simply didn't see..._

 _-.-_

Just as Chat recovered from the birds and their feathers, he was hit in the face with a snowball thrown my Marinette.

o0o

Inside the castle Plagg, Tikki, Wayzz, and Alya, were all looking out the windows and watching the snowball fight.

-.-

 _(P) - 'Well, who'd have thought'_

 _(A) - 'Well, bless my soul'_

 _(W) - 'Well, who'd have known'_

 _(A) - 'Well who, indeed'_

 _(T) - 'And who'd have guessed that they'd come together on their own'_

 _(A) - 'It's so peculiar'_

-.-

Once the fight was over (with Marinette winning) she and Chat came back inside and went to her new design studio where Chat was helping her with a new dress she was making for herself.

 _'_ _We'll wait and see_

 _just a few days more_

 _There may be something there that wasn't there before'_

 _'_ _Well Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before'_ Wayzz sang with a knowing smile.

"What?" Nooroo and Trix ask together not understanding any of this.

 _'_ _There maybe something there that wasn't there before...'_ Alya sang bag agreeing.

"What's there Alya?" Trix asked hate not knowing. "I'll tell you when you're older," Alya said shushing her as they closed the door to leave Marinette and Chat in peace.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's** ** _'Something There'_** **done.**

 **Now. Should I try and do** ** _'Human Again'_** **(the cut scene when they're cleaning up the castle)**

 **Or go right into the dance?**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Due to some votes and suggestions from a Guest and my sister, I have decided to go straight to the dance and possibly (not saying I will) have 'Human Again' as a bonus chapter.**

In his room Chat Noir was in the bath getting washed and groomed by Nino the Coat-rack, which included brushing his fur, cutting it, and shining his claws.

"Tonight is the night!" Plagg said coming over excitedly.

"I'm not sure I can do this Plagg," Chat Noir said nervously.

"You care for the girl don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Well, then you must tell her." Plagg said "Here pretend I am her, what will you say?"

"Well..." Chat said thinking as Nino pulled on his hair to cut it "I'd say that her hair... No. I'd say her eyes... I... I can't d this. Just call the evening off."

"Chat. We don't have time for you to me a timed little kitten!" Plagg said stand tall. "We all need you to be bold. Daring. We need you to be a brave as a lion, and as strong as the panther."

"Yeah... Yeah... Bold, Daring..." Chat said getting out of the water and shaking himself to get rid of the access water, splashing Plagg and putting out his candles.

"There will be food, music, romantic candlelight – provided by myself," Plagg said relighting himself looking proud when he said the last part. "And when the time is right, you will confess your love."

Rolling his eyes Chat sat down for the last part of the 'grooming'.

"Voila!" Plagg said smiling trying not to laugh."You look so, so..."

"Stupid," Chat said looking at himself dressed up with ribbons and a collar with a bell on it, a bow even tied around his tail.

Plagg laughing now.

Rolling his eyes, Chat just told Nino to try again.

After Chat was satisfied, and changed into a green dinner jacket outfit – made for him by Marinette, Wayzz came in to say his lady awaits.

o0o

 **Marinette's room 10 minutes earlier**

She too thought that a bath was a good idea, so Alya and Tikki were helping her.

And they were – mostly in keeping her from having a panic attack.

"But what if something goes wrong?" Marinette asked for the umpteenth time.

"Marinette, nothing will go wrong, we promise." Tikki said as she helped Duusu pick out the right outfit for Marinette seeing she had made so many for herself.

"But..." she began but was cut off as Alya poured water over her head.

"Girl if you keep looking at the negatives and 'what if's' then you won't see what's happening here and now and will fail to enjoy it." she said making Marinette feel a little better.

"Now come on," she continued, "We still need to get you dry, do your hair, and get you dressed."

Nodding, Marinette slowly got up and dried herself off and went over to the mirror to do her hair, choosing to have it down tonight rather than in her normal pig-tails.

With that done, she got into her ladybug inspired dress and asked Tikki to help zip it up for her.

"There," Alya said smiling "Perfect."

"No... I still think it needs something," Duusu said trying to work out what it was.

"Jewellery!" Tikki said excited and went to the box on the dresser and looked inside using her head to pull out a pair of ladybug themed earrings.

Smiling Marinette put them in and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ok..." she said more to herself than the others "I'm ready."

"I'll go tell Wayzz then," Alya said heading for the door "Oh and I better check on the food as well. Good luck Marinette."

With that she was gone, and Marinette had to wait for a few minutes until Chat was ready – they were the longest few minutes of her life.

o0o

Soon both Marinette and Chat were coming out of their rooms and down the stairs meeting at the top of the central staircase with him bowing and her curtseying, the voice of Alya singing catching their ears.

-.-

 _'_ _Tales as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly'_

 _-.-_

As they came down the stairs, her arm linked in his, Pollen came running around them all excited, but they politely ignored her and carried on towards the dining hall, passing a tea trolley where on top sat Alya, Nooroo and Trix.

-.-

 _'_ _Just a little change_

 _Small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepaid_

 _Beauty and the Beast'_

-.-

At the table they both enjoyed their meal – this time using their cutlery (Plagg encouraging Chat who was slurping a bit but Marinette didn't care, as she listened to Nino playing the viola.

Once they were done, Marinette got up, took Chat's arm, and they went into the ball room where they danced for a while.

Chat a little nervous to start with seeing as it had been so long since he did this.

-.-

 _'_ _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise'_

 _-.-_

Wayzz, Plagg, and Tikki were all on the piano who was playing the music to Alya's song, each one cheering on Chat, especially when Marinette rested her head on his chest halfway through the dance.

-.-

 _'_ _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bittersweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong'_

 _-.-_

On the piano now, getting in the mood of it, Plagg was dancing with Tikki, who... to be honest looked a little redder than usual.

Wayzz just rolled his eyes and kept watching Chat and Marinette.

 _-.-_

 _'_ _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast'_

 _-.-_

Plagg instructed the other candles to slowly dim their lights to make it more romantic, and carried on dancing with Tikki.

Thinking they needed some air, Chat and Marinette headed outside as Alya's song ended.

-.-

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the beast._

-.-

"Off to the cupboard with you guys now," Alya said to Trix and Nooroo "It's past your bed time."

Nooroo didn't argue and Trix after giving a yawn hopped down as well and together they went off to the kitchen.

Trix looking back at Chat and Marinette, smiling happily, before she carried on following Nooroo.


	12. Chapter 11

Outside Chat lead Marinette over to a stone bench by a pond and they sat down.

"You're a very good dancer, Marinette," Chat said smiling.

"Thanks," Marinette said smiling giggling a little "You know, I think that the first time I didn't step on the other dancers feet."

"What do you mean?" Chat asked confused.

"When I was little, and learning to dance with my Dad I always stepped on his feet by accident." Marinette explained "As I got older and were invited to a few dancing parties in honour of me being the one who made the one who made the hosts outfits for them, I stepped on my partner's feet there as well."

"I must be special then," Chat said smiling and looking proud of himself.

After a moment, he nervously asked her:

"Marinette, are you happy here with me?"

"Yes, of course I am. It's just..." she said trailing off and looking to the moon.

"What is it?" Chat asked wanting her to be happy.

"I would like to see my father, just for a day or so, I miss him so much," she said sighing.

"But you said you wouldn't leave," Chat said sounding a little hurt.

"I don't have to leave, I just want to see him," Marinette said.

Thinking to himself, believing that that would be ok, he turned to her and said:

"There is a way," and with that he took Marinette's hand and lead her back in and towards his room in the West Wing.

o0o

Once they got there, he brought her over to the table with the rose on it which only had about three petals left.

Next to the bell-jar over it, there was a silver hand mirror which was decorated with little cats around the edges and on the back.

"This mirror will show you anything." Chat said picking it up and showing Marinette "Anything you wish to see."

Nervous, but believing Chat, Marinette to the Mirror and said: "I would like to see my father, please."

The mirror lit up with a mix of red and black and it showed Tom, in the woods, battling against the winds, coughing and tripping over himself.

"Papa. Oh no," Marinette said seeing this "He's sick. He might be dying and he's all alone..."

Hearing this Chat thought back to his mother and how he wasn't allowed to see her because she needed 'rest' and he had lessons.

Well he wasn't going to keep Marinette from her Father whom she obviously loved.

"Then... Then you must go to him," he said turning away from her so she couldn't see him with tears in his eyes, a paw on the jar.

"What did you say?" Marinette asked confused.

"I'll release you," Chat said, his ears going flat "You're no longer my prisoner."

"You mean I'm free?" Marinette asked hugging the mirror.

"Yes," Chat said looking to her.

"Oh thank you. Hang on Papa, I'm on my way," Marinette said handing the mirror back to Chat.

"Take it with you," he said gently pushing it back "So you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me."

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me," she said hugging the mirror again and giving him a light kiss on the cheek before heading to her room, not noticing Wayzz at the door.

"Well your highness I must say tonight went swimmingly," he said smiling coming in "I knew you had it in you..."

"I let her go," Chat said his back to Wayzz.

"Yes I... wait you... what?" Wayzz asked confused "Why would you do that?"

"I had to."

"Yes, but... Why?"

"Because... I love her."

o0o

"HE DID WHAT!" was the question asked by Alya, Trix, Nooroo, Tikki, and Plagg.

"Yes. I'm afraid it's true." Wayzz said drearily.

"She's going away?" Trix asked upset.

"And we were so close." Plagg said sighing, his lights going out in his sadness.

"After all this time... He's finally learnt to love." Alya said wanting to be happy, but couldn't.

"Shouldn't that break the spell?" Nooroo asked.

"No, she has to love him in return," Tikki said reminding them of the spell.

"And now it's too late..." Wayzz said sighing.

Getting an idea, Trix slinked away and hopped as fast as she could to Marinette's room and slipped into a bag on the bed which already had the mirror and a few drawings she had made while being here.

Marinette didn't see as she was getting changed deciding to also keep the earrings as a second reminder.

o0o

Ten minutes later, Marinette and Pepper were finished packing and on their way out of the castle and towards home.

Chat Noir watched from his balcony and roared as loudly as he could into the sky, letting off his pain and sadness.

In the woods, Marinette stopped Pepper every few gallops and looked around.

"Papa! Papa!" she called out finally finding him.

Finding him, Marinette got Tom home and inside where it was nice and warm, not noticing an odd looking snowman outside.

"They're... they're back..." Max said shivering a little, a bit blue, and went to go find Kim.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this one's a little short, but it was the only place I felt I could put a break into it.**


	13. Chapter 12

Inside the bakery, the fire was going, the lamps were lit and Tom was in bed in some dry clothes and looking up at Marinette.

"Marinette?" he asked unsure.

"It's alright Papa, I'm home..." she said hugging him gently.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Tom said hugging her back "But the beast? How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape Papa," Marinette said calming him down "He... He let me go."

"That horrible beast?" Tom asked to make sure they were talking about the same person.

"He's different now Papa," Marinette said telling Tom about all the nice things Chat Noir did for her, including the Sewing Room "He's changed somehow..."

Just then the sound of something rattling made both of them to turn to Marinette's bag that was on the bed, where Trix came rolling out and sliding on the glass of the mirror.

"Hi!" she said getting up and coming over.

"Oh, a stowaway..." Marinette said smiling.

"Why hello there little one," Tom said holding out his hand so Trix could jump into it "Didn't think I'd see you again."

"Marinette, why'd you go away?" Trix asked turning to the girl in question "Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh, Trix of course I do it's just... Well my father needed me and..."

Just then there was a knock on the front door.

Curious, Marinette got up to answer it, seeing a man who didn't look all that nice.

"May I help you?" she asked trying not to sound scared.

"I've come to collect your father..." the man said.

"My father?" Marinette asked.

"Don't worry Mademoiselle," he said chuckling a little and stepping aside to show her the wagon and a mob of the villagers "We'll take good care of him..."

"My father's not crazy!" Marinette said firmly but no one was listening.

"He was raving line a lunatic," Max said at the front of the mob "We all heard him didn't we?"

"Yeah!" the people called out in reply.

From the shadows Kim was watching with a grin on his face.

At the Door Tom had come to see what was going on.

"Marinette?" he asked looking out.

"Tom..." Max said too sweetly "Tell us again old-man, just how big was the beast?"

"He... He was enormous," Tom said looking to everyone "I'd say about five, no seven feet!"

At this the mob bursts into laughter with Max calling out "Well, you don't get much crazier than that!"

"Get him outta here!" another man said, and with the signal from Hawkmoth, his men took Tom by the arms and began to force him into the carriage.

"No! I won't let you do this!" Marinette said trying to stop them but they just gently shoved her away and ignored her.

"Poor Marinette," Kim said coming over "It's a shame about your father."

"You know he's not crazy, Kim," Marinette said hoping.

"Hmm, I might be able to sort out this little misunderstanding," Kim stated slyly "If..."

"If what?" Marinette asked nervous.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it's a little late, and sorry it's short, but I didn't want to make this go on too long or cut it during the 'last sense'**


	14. Chapter 13

"If you marry me," Kim answered giving Marinette a grin.

"What?" Marinette asked a mix of surprise and disgust in her voice.

"One little word, Marinette," Kim said laying his arm around her shoulders "That's all it takes."

"Never!" Marinette said getting out from under him glaring at him darkly.

"Have it your way," Kim said walking away and over to the other men to get Tom into the wagon.

"Let go of me!" Tom yelled trying to get away, but because he was sick he wasn't as strong as he normally was.

Panicking, but getting an idea, Marinette ran back inside grabbed the mirror and rushed out again.

"My father's not crazy and I can prove it!" she yelled getting everyone's attention "Show me Chat Noir!" she told the mirror which lit up and an image of Chat Noir came up.

Sheiks, cries and gasps were heard from everyone.

"Is it dangerous?" a woman asked.

"Oh no, he'd never hurt anyone," Marinette said hurriedly "Please I – I know he looks vicious but he's really kind and gentle, and funny... he's my friend."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you had feelings for his monster," Kim said coming up behind her.

"He's no monster Kim, you are!" Marinette said shoving him away.

"She's as crazy as her father!" Kim said snatching the mirror. "This Chat will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night! We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the Cat!"

 _-.-_

 _'_ _We're not safe until he's dead'_

-.-

One man said afraid.

-.-

 _'_ _He'll come stalking us at night'_

 _-.-_

His friend said agreeing

-.-

 _'_ _Said to sacrifice our children_

 _To he's monstrous appetite'_

 _-.-_

A grand mother said to a mother holding a baby in her arms

-.-

 _'_ _He'll weak havage on our village_

 _If we let him wonder free...'_

 _-.-_

A man holding a torch said placing a hand on his a young woman's shoulder to reassure her.

-.-

 _'_ _So it's time to take some action boys!_

 _It's time to follow me...'_

 _-.-_

Kim sand grabbing the torch and throwing it onto a pile of dry hay making a bomb fire, using his shadow to scare everyone into following him to the castle to kill this cat.

-.-

 _'_ _Through the mist, through the woods_

 _Through the darkness and the shadows_

 _It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride_

 _Say a prayer, then we're there at a drawbridge of a castle_

 _And there's truly something terrible inside'_

 _-.-_

Kim brought out the mirror he had in his belt to show everyone the image of Chat Noir

-.-

 _'_ _It's a beast of a Cat_

 _He's got fangs, razor-sharp ones_

 _Massive paws, killer claws, for the feast_

 _Hear him roar, see him foam_

 _But we're not coming home til he's dead_

 _Good and dead!_

 _'_ _Kill the Cat!'_

 _-.-_

Marinette got to the front of the crown and ran up to Kim and tried to get the mirror back.

"No, I won't let you do this," she said but couldn't get the mirror back.

"If you're not with us you're against us," Kim said grabbing Marinette by her wrist and swinging her to some other men "Bring the old man! We can't have them running off to warn the creature!"

With that the village locked Marinette and Tom in their own storage basement where Tom kept his ingredients.

"Let us out!" Marinette cried trying to open the door.

"We'll rid the village of this Cat!" Kim declared to his fellow villagers, the mirror still glowing in his hand "WHO'S WITH ME!"

Almost all the men cheered and agreed yelling _'I am!'_

-.-

 _'_ _Light your torch_

 _Mount your horse_

 _Screw your courage to the sticking place_

 _We're counting on Kim to lead the way'_

 _-.-_

Kim was mounted onto his jet black stallion with his bow and quiver of arrows on his back, his dagger in his boot and his sword on his belt, the mirror in his free hand as the other held the stallions' reigns.

Behind him, all the men in the village held a mix of lit torches and weapons (mainly pitch forks and other sharp/farming equipment).

All together they left the village and entered the woods following the path to the castle.

As they left their wives and children watched from their windows and doors, waving them goodbye and good luck.

Well, except for Alix who stayed by the bakery looking for a way to get Marinette and her father out.

-.-

 _Through a mist, to a wood_

 _Where within a haunted castle_

 _Something's lurking that you don't see everyday_

 _It's a Cat_

 _But one as tall as a mountain_

 _We won't rest until he's good and deceased_

 _Sally forth, tally-ho_

 _Grab your sword and your bow_

 _Praise the Load and here we go..._

 _-.-_

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!" Kim cried from his horse.

o0o

Back in the village in the bakery's basement, Marinette was trying to open a window to get out.

"I have to warn Chat Noir," she said afraid "This is all my fault. Oh Papa what are we going to do?"

"Now, now, we'll think of something," Tom said coming over to hug his daughter.

Outside, Trix was looking around and saw the fire wood pile and an axe, getting an idea she hopped over but then realized she couldn't hold it.

"Stupid curse..." she said huffing.

Just then she felt herself being picked up and turned to face a girl with pinkish red hair.

"Want some help?" she asked grinning and taking the axe.

o0o

Back in the woods the angry mob were still on their way to the castle.

-.-

 _'_ _We don't like what we don't understand_

 _In fact it scares us_

 _And this monster is mysterious we'll tell you that_

 _-.-_

At the edge of the wood before the castle they stop to cut down a large tree to form it into a battling ram by cutting off the access branched and picking it up once they were done, finishing their journey.

-.-

 _Bring your guns, bring your knives_

 _Save your children and your wives_

 _We'll save our village and our lives_

 _We'll kill the Cat!'_

o0o

Inside the castle Alya, Plagg, Wayzz, Pollen and Tikki were together still not believing how close they were to being human again.

"I knew it. I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up," Wayzz said crossing his arms.

"Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all," Plagg said pouting himself.

Tikki was about to tell Plagg off for thinking that when Pollen hearing something barked and ran to the window.

"Could it be?" Tikki asked smiling.

"Is it she?" Alya asked hopping over to the window with the others gasping.

"Saclrebleu!" Plagg cried seeing the angry mob approaching "Invaders!"

"And they have the mirror," Alya said spotting it in the leader's belt.

"Warn the master!" Wayzz said to the others, who nodded and left him there "Is it's a fight they want, then we shall give it to them! Who's with me?" he asked jumping when the door closed and saw they had gone.

o0o

Outside a storm had started, but that wasn't going to stop Kim from taking out this dumb Cat.

As they reached the steps, he called out over the yells the other men were making.

"Take whatever booty you can find. But remember the Cat is mine!"

o0o

Inside everyone was coming out of their stationed areas to come and defend the castle by barricading the door.

-.-

 _'_ _Hearts ablaze, banners high_

 _We go marching into battle_

 _Unafraid, although the danger just rose and that's a fact'_

-.-

Outside the men were crossing the bridge and were marching up the steps battling ram ready.

-.-

 _'_ _Raise the flag, sing the song_

 _Here we come, we're 50 strong_

 _And 50 Frenchmen can't be wrong_

 _Let's kill the Cat!'_

 _-.-_

On the other side of the doors, everyone saw them quiver a little as the men hit it.

o0o

In the West Wing Chat Noir was over by the table with the rose thinking about Marinette, when Alya turned up by at the door to his room.

"Pardon me Master," she said getting his attention.

"Leave me in peace." Chat said not turning to her.

"But Sir! The castle is under attack!" Alya said trying to make him understand.

o0o

Outside, the strongest of those 50 Frenchmen were working together to try and get the doors open all chanting ' _Kill the Cat! Kill the Cat!'_

o0o

Inside everyone who could get there had piled up and had their backs to the door, but with each hit they were beaten away.

Finally Plagg concluded "This isn't working."

"But Plagg, we must do something!" Tikki said afraid.

"Wait, I know!" Plagg said getting an idea and told everyone what it was, as the men outside got louder with their chanting of _'Kill the Cat! Kill the Cat!'_

o0o

Back in Chat room, he still hadn't done anything to get ready to fight back.

"What shall we do, Master?" Ayla asked, still at the door.

"It's doesn't matter now," Chat said sighing "Just let them come."

o0o

Outside the men gave a few more chants and a few more hits of the door, and finally it was opened.

Setting down the log, they looked around the perfectly ordinary, yet slightly cluttered up dark entry hall to a castle.

Slowly they came in all whispering to each other about this place seeming familiar.

From where he was on a side table, Plagg watched the men coming in and waiting until one of them picked him up before yelling "NOW!"

At once everything came to life and started attacking the villagers.

Because he was at the front, Kim wasn't caught in the cross fire of anything so he abandoned his fellow men and went off to look for the Cat.

[hr]

Back in the village, Alix and Trix were telling Marinette and Tom to stand back as the girl raised the axe and swung at the door a few times, finally getting it open after seven swings.

Tom and Marinette looked towards them to see if they were alright, before the girls hugged each other and Marinette rushed to get Pepper ready to return to the castle.

"You were not scared by the fact that Trix can move on her own and talk?" Tom asked Alix as she helped him out.

"I was a little surprised, but then I just accepted it and did what I thought was right," Alix said.


	15. Chapter 14

Back at the castle the battle was still on with the staff of the castle winning over the villagers.

A line of beer jugs with over ripe tomatoes in their lids were throwing them into some guys face making him mad.

He was about to attack them when a cry came from above him.

"Up here you scurvy scum!" it was Alya and about 6 tea cups "Now!" she told them and together they poured scolding hot tea over him making him scream and Alya smirk.

In another part of the hall Duusu jumped off them banister of the stairs landing on someone and then sent her make-up and hair bushes attack another resulting in him coming out looking like a woman making him scream and run away.

o0o

Upstairs Kim was kicking down the doors of every room he came across, bow always ready in case he came across the Cat but so far he hadn't found him.

o0o

Back downstairs, Max had managed to corner Plagg into a corner and was pointing a hot burning torch at him, making the candle panic as he felt himself melting.

Luckily for him, Wayzz had been looking for 'weapons' in Marinette's sewing room and came back with a very sharp pair of scissors and dressed as Napoleon.

Spotting his friend in trouble, he climbed onto the railing of the stairs and slid down them scissors pointing right at Max's butt, making the boy scream and runaway as he felt them there.

Plagg was about to thank Wayzz when he heard Tikki's cries for help and turned to see a big oaf of a man ripping out her feathers.

Snarling/growling, Plagg rushed over and turned up his flames to inferno right under the man's arse sending him screaming into the air clutching his bottom trying to smother the flames, dropping Tikki, who Plagg gently caught in his arms and grinned at her.

o0o

In the woods, Marinette, Tom, Trix, and Alix were all on Pepper racing as fast as they could to the castle hoping they weren't too late.

o0o

In the castle, Max – recovering from being struck with a pair of sewing scissors, was leading a mini mob into chasing Pollen into the kitchen thinking they won when they find the footstool had nowhere else to go.

Until the draws opened revealing all the sharp knives and other cooking tools and the stove burst into life.

Screaming they all ran out, only just avoiding the knives that were being thrown at them.

Having enough, all of the villagers' ran out of the castle and headed for home, letting everyone cheer and celebrate that they had won, Plagg even going as far as hugging Wayzz, which he just shook off.

* * *

Upstairs, Kim finally came across Chat Noir's room and grinning prepped his bow aiming it carefully.

Hearing the door open, Chat turned to see who it was.

Ah, a human with a weapon.

Sighing he turned back to the window, just as Kim let the arrow fly and let it sink into Chat's shoulder, making him scream in pain.

While he was distracted, Kim came and shoved him out the window onto the balcony and then kicked him a bit, sending Chat rolling down the roof a little.

"Get up. Get up!" he said fiercely then laughed realizing "What's the matter Cat? Too ' _kind and gentle'_ to fight back?"

Chat Noir just sighed again and remained there.

Thinking that this would be easy, Kim went and ripped something off the wall and slowly advanced on the Cat.

o0o

Just then, Marinette came across the castle's bridge and saw what was happening.

"No!" she cried out.

o0o

This made Chat Noir look up not believing it "Marinette?" he asked himself.

Back down on Pepper Marinette called out again.

"Kim! Don't!"

o0o

But Kim wasn't listening as he raised his weapon ready to strike the weak Cat.

But the knowledge that Marinette had come back brought new strength into Chat and he started fighting back.

o0o

"Let's go Pepper!" Marinette said to the mare after Alix, Tom and Trix got off, making her head for the castle entrance.

Once inside, Marinette got off the horse and started running up the stairs towards the West Wing.

o0o

Up on the roof, it was getting more and more dangerous to fight, as lightning started striking, the rain got heavier, and the winds blew faster.

But neither Kim, nor Chat Noir cared, both just wanted to get at the other.

o0o

Inside, Marinette was thinking to herself _'I'm sure there weren't this many stairs last time I was here.'_ as she was still climbing them, finally reaching the landing, and headed for the door to Chat's room.

o0o

Outside, Kim and Chat had finally landed on the library's balcony, Kim still holding onto his stone weapon and spotting a big black shadowy figure ran over and brought it down cutting the head off.

Just then a lightning bolt flashed and lit up the balcony revealing that it wasn't Chat Noir, but a gargoyle and there were about ten more.

"Come on out and fight!" Kim said firmly, bringing the hair out of his face.

When Chat Noir stayed hidden, Kim went to look for him, sending out taunting comments.

"Were you in love with her Cat?" he asked firmly "Do you honestly think she'd want _you_ when she has someone like **_me_**?!" he asked breaking the head off another gargoyle.

On the other side Chat Noir hissed a little and came out behind this man who dared to think that Marinette was just some object to own, claws out and ready to attack.

Sensing something behind him, Kim span around, swinging the weapon, but Chat dodged it.

Trying to get it out of Kim's hands resulted in Chat being hit with it, and hurting him.

But Kim didn't care – now was his chance.

"It's over Cat!" he cried out "Marinette is mine!"

He lifted the stone weapon and was about to bring it down, but that last comment brought new fight into Chat's eyes and he slashed at Kim with his claws, making him trip backwards to avoid it and dropped the weapon.

Before he could pick it up or get up himself, Chat grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him over the edge of the balcony.

"Let me go. Let me go. Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything. Anything!" Kim begged seeing how far down the drop was.

As Chat Noir head him beg, his temper lessened a little and he brought him back onto the balcony and said one order before letting him go.

"Get out..."

Finally, Marinette made it to Chat's balcony and called down to him.

"Chat!"

"Marinette..." he said happy to see her climbing up to meet her. "You came back."

And for that one moment everyone and everything was happy and right in the world.

And then that moment ended when a ' _THUD'_ and a scream of pain came from Chat Noir.

Kim, never being one to go down without a true fight, and always a sore loser, had climbed up after Chat and had sung a dagger into his side, bringing it out grinning.

Trying to get at him, Chat waved an arm out making Kim lose his grip on the roof and start to fall, Chat would have fallen as well, if Marinate hadn't reached out and caught him, bringing him onto the balcony.

As for Kim, he landed in the moat and was saved by a not too happy Tom Dupain and Alix.

o0o

Carefully Marinette helped Chat onto the balcony checking the wound, not noticing Alya, Plagg, Tikki, and Wayzz come to the window, shocked looks on their faces.

Gently, Marinette reached out her hand and scratched at Chat's ears, playing with his fur a little.

Looking up at her, Chat spoke in breathless words:

"You... You came back."

"Of course I came back," Marinette said "I couldn't let them... This is all my fault. If only I had gotten here sooner."

"Maybe it's better... It's better this way," Chat Noir said coughing a little.

"Don't talk like that..." Marinette said trying to be strong for both of them "You'll be alright. We just need to get you taken care off. And we're together again so everything will be fine." she said trying to lift Chat up to get him inside, but he wouldn't move.

"At least I got to see you one last time, My Lady." Chat said bringing a paw up to her face and gently whipping away a tear before going limp and closing his eyes.

Shocked, Marinette tried to wake him up but that didn't work.

"No. No please don't leave me..." she said crying into his chest whispering "I love you..."

Slowly, the last petal on the enchanted rose fell, sad frowns being passed around by the friends.

Soon drops of magic started falling from the sky along with the rain aiming themselves around Chat Noir and Marinette.

Confused Marinette looked up, baking away as Chat started to rise into the air, his cloak wrapping itself around him.

Slowly Chat's paws became human hands and feet free of fur and claws.

Next his tail and ears vanished – his hair turning from messy black to not so messy blonde.

And finally his face became human and his fangs vanished as well.

Slowly he was set back down onto the ground.

Unsure what was going on Marinette stepped forward, only to back away again when he started moving and got up.

Looking himself over Chat turned to look at Marinette, his eyes having switched back to human as well.

"Marinette, it's me," he said stepping forward and taking her hand.

Squinting her eyes, trying to see this boy as Chat Noir, Marinette, played with his hair a little and looked into his green eyes seeing the same look as Chat had.

"It is you." Marinette said beaming getting onto her tiptoes and kissing him.

With that kiss came an extra burst of magic that shot into the sky and burst over the top of the castle and changing it back to the beautiful building it was before.

Beaming Plagg hopped over.

"Adrien!" he called out changing back to a black haired human by the time he reached them, wearing a black suit shoes and gloves.

He was followed by Tikki who came out to be wearing a bright red with black spots on it dress and a black maid's bonnet upon her red hair making a spot there as well.

Next came Wayzz who was a plump man in a green suit with brown hair.

Then Alya who turned out to me not that much older than Marintte was, and was wearing a simple orange dress and a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"Plagg, Tikki, Wayzz, Alya!" Adrien said his smile getting bigger with each friend "Look at us!"

A barking and two cries of "Alya!" came from the room as Pollen, being ridden my Trix and Nooroo came out and switch back to a dog and a little girl that looked like Alya and a shy looking boy in purple shorts and a white shirt.

* * *

That night a ball was held in the castle to celebrate the spell being broken and all eyes were on Adrien and Marinette.

"Ah, l'amour," Plagg said watching them, some camembert cheese on a plate in his hand – how he had missed this.

Stealthily, Tikki came over playing with her feather duster in his face before carrying on.

Grinning, Plagg put the tray down and was about to go after her, when Wayzz came over to talk to him.

"Well Plagg, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" he asked, shaking his hand.

"Of course, mon ami," Plagg said smiling "I told you she would break the spell."

"Pardon me, old friend, but i believe I told you."

"No you didn't, I told you."

"You most certainly did not, you pompous stink-breathed candle-sticked pea-brain!" Wayzz said using his weight to shove Plagg against the table.

"En garde, you overgrown pocket watch," Plagg said pouncing onto Wayzz, everyone ignoring the both of them as the roll around on the floor.

Alix, haven been invited by Marinette, just rolled her eyes having been warned about this and carried on enjoying the cookies at the table as well.

Alya was with Tom, Trix and Nooroo, holding Trix in her arms, Nooroo in his.

"Are they going to live happily ever after Alya?" Trix asked watching Marinette and Adrien dance pass.

"Of course they are Trix," Alya said smiling.

"Alya," Nooroo said getting her attention "We've been wondering about something."

"Yes?" she asked curious as to what it might be.

"Do we still have to sleep in the cupboard?" they asked together surprising Alya and making Tom chuckle gently.

In the background the singers and the musicians were singing

 _'_ _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the Beast'_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the beast.'_

Fin


End file.
